Vampire or Dog?
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Namanya Kyungie. Dengan jenis Golden Retriever. Anjing gembil berbulu coklat yang manis dan juga penurut. Suatu malam Kyungie berubah menjadi manusia dan membuat Jongin kalang kabut. Dan ketika Wonwoo mengetahui perubahan itu, ia memutuskan untuk menguntit Kyungie kemanapun Kyungie pergi. Lalu Mingyu? Apa hubungan dirinya dengan Jongin? /EXO /SEVENTEEN/ KAISOO/ MEANIE/ GS! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire or Dog?**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Typo (s), abal, Tidak suka,jangan dibaca! GS for Kyungie**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan SM Entertaiment, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada maksud menjelekkan siapapun sebagai cast dari fic saya. Cerita ini dibuat murni untuk hiburan semata.**

 **...**

 **...**

Summary :

Namanya Kyungie. Dengan jenis Golden Retriever. Bertubuh gembil, berbulu coklat, penurut, dan juga manis. Namun ada yang aneh dengannya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau, sangat berbeda dengan anjing sejenisnya. Suatu malam, Kyungie berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan sifat dan insting yang berbeda. Bagaimana nasib Jongin saat mengetahui bahwa anjing peliharaannya adalah seorang vampir?

 **...**

 **...**

"Umma~ Jongin mau yang itu"

Telunjuk mungil bocah berusia lima tahun itu terus saja mengarah kesebuah kandang besi bercat pink didepannya. Sang Umma yang tengah asik berkonsultasi dengan si penjualpun terpaksa menolehkan pandangannya kebawah –kearah bocah kecilnya.

"Ada apa, Jongin-ah?" tanya wanita cantik yang dipanggil Umma itu.

"Jongin mau yang itu, Umma~" rengeknya sambil terus menunjuk kandang berisi seekor anak anjing lucu.

"Jongin mau memelihara anjing?" suara lembut dari sang Umma kembali terdengar.

Bocah bernama Jongin itu mengangguk semangat, matanya berbinar dan senyumnya mengembang. Sang Umma yang melihat betapa antusias bocah kecilnya itu lalu mengerut.

"Tadi katanya Jongin mau memelihara kelinci. Kenapa berubah pikiran?" sang Umma berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi Jongin mau anjing, Umma. Dia lucu" ucapnya memelas. Sang Umma terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengelus puncak kepala Jongin.

"Baiklah. Tapi Jongin mau berjanji memeliharanya dengan baik kan?" tanya sang Umma sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Jongin beljanji, Umma" kelingking mungil Jongin meraih kelingking sang Umma dengan semangat.

Setelah beberapa waktu dihabiskan untuk proses jual beli dan juga bertanya tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukan ketika merawat anjing, akhirnya pasangan Ibu dan anak itu mendapatkan anjing kecil berwarna coklat yang diinginkan Jongin untuk dibawa pulang.

Sambil duduk di kursi belakang mobil, sang bocah kecil terus saja memegangi anak anjing barunya selama diperjalanan pulang. Ia terlampau senang. Baru pertama kali Ia dibolehkan memelihara binatang dan Ia langsung menemukan anak anjing lucu ini. Entah suatu keberuntungan atau apa, sang anjing kecil seolah mengerti jika Tuan yang sedang memangkunya ini adalah manusia yang baik karena ia terus saja mendusel dan menjilat wajah sang Tuan kecil hingga membuatnya terkikik geli.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jongin buru-buru menggendong anjing kecilnya memasuki kamar. Menghiraukan teriakan Umma nya yang tengah kerepotan mengeluarkan kandang dari bagasi mobil.

"Untuk apa membeli kandang jika Jongin membawa anak anjing itu kekamarnya?" kekehan lembut keluar dari bibir tipis sang Umma.

Sementara didalam kamar, Jongin langsung meletakkan anjing kecilnya dikasur empuk miliknya. Ia terus saja tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus bulu coklat halus itu.

"Sekalang ini adalah kamal kita beldua" riangnya.

Sang bocah menatap mata hijau anjing mungil itu hingga membuat sang anjing duduk terdiam diranjang empuknya.

"Kata Appa jika memelihala hewan halus dibeli nama supaya gampang saat memanggil. Jadi Jongin akan membelimu nama" tangan bocah kecil itu tak hentinya mengelus helaian bulu halus anjingnya. Matanya terus saja menatap mata kehijauan milik sang anjing yang berbinar cantik. Ia tampak bahagia karena mendapat anjing dengan warna mata yang indah.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, keningnya mengerut, seperti seorang dewasa yang tengah memikirkan pekerjaan menumpuk yang tak kunjung selesai. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga senyumnya mengembang lebar saat sekelebat nama manis tercetus dari kepala mungilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyungie? Kau suka nama itu, kan?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekatkan anjing kecilnya kewajahnya.

Sang anjing hanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu seolah mengerti dan menyetujui usulan Tuan barunya ini.

"Baiklah, Jongin anggap kau menyetujuinya. Jadi sekalang namamu adalah Kyungie. Oke, Kyungie?" Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum mencium kepala sang anjing. Dia terlampau senang karena mendapat mainan baru. Paling tidak Ia tidak akan kesepian lagi saat tidur karena ada Kyungie yang akan selalu menemaninya.

...

...

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Kyungie hadir ditengah keluarga Kim. Suasana rumah menjadi lebih hidup dan semakin ramai karena Jongin yang tak henti bermain dan juga berlarian bersama Kyungie. Jongin akan tertawa lepas saat Kyungie menjilati seluruh wajahnya. Ya, anjing kecil itu sangat aktif. Dia tak hentinya menggoda dan mengikuti Jongin kemanapun. Makan, mandi, belajar, bahkan saat didalam toiletpun Kyungie akan menggoda dan mengikutinya.

Bukannya risih, Jongin justru merasa senang akan sifat Kyungie yang sangat penurut dan manis. Jongin sangat sayang pada Kyungie karena hanya Kyungie-lah teman bermain satu-satunya saat Appa dan Ummanya sibuk bekerja. Bahkan saking sayangnya pada Kyungie, Jongin rela mengajak Kyungie kemanapun dia pergi. Kesekolah, berbelanja, jalan-jalan, semuanya yang Ia lakukan harus ada Kyungie.

Malam ini suasana tak seperti biasa. Udara yang kelewat dingin bahkan bukan dimusim salju, angin berhembus sedikit kencang, dan juga awan yang bergerombol seolah membawa hawa aneh pada langit Seoul. Disana, disebuah ranjang berukuran mini, tengah terlelap sosok mungil sambil memeluk seduktif anjing peliharaannya. Matanya yang terpejam rapat menandakan jika sang bocah telah berada dialam mimpinya yang indah.

Angin semakin kencang berhembus hingga menggerakkan helaian kelambu yang menutupi jendela. Kilatan cahaya dari langit terlihat terang menandakan jika langit akan menjatuhkan lelehan-lelehan kristalnya.

Bunyi halilintar pertama sedikit kencang hingga membangunkan sosok kecil yang tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang bocah. Matanya yang kehijauan melebar menampakkan raut yang sulit ditebak. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas halus disisi kirinya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan jika Tuan kecilnya tengah tertidur lelap. Dengkuran halus yang keluar bersamaan dengan deru nafasnya menandakan jika sang Tuan kecil kelelahan akibat bermain seharian.

Gelagarrrrr...

Suara halilintar kali ini terdengar lebih kencang. Angin yang berhembuspun semakin terasa dingin. Kyungie, sang anjing kecil itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kedua telinganya bergerak-gerak menandakan jika Ia mendengar sesuatu diantara halilintar itu. Matanya yang kehijauan terlihat bersinar. Sepertinya Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disekitar rumah sang Tuan.

Perlahan kaki mungilnya Ia gerakkan untuk melangkah mendekati jendela. Ia berancang-ancang untuk melompat kesisi jendela yang tak tertutup itu. Lagi, mata bulatnya menelusuri halaman luas yang terlihat jelas dari sana. Mencari sosok yang mungkin saja muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Wuushh...

Angin berhembus mengiringi derasnya untaian kristal langit yang berjatuhan. Bahkan angin yang berhembus ini mampu menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang masih bertengger didahan-dahan pohon. Suara gemerasak yang ditimbulkannya menandakan jika titik kristal berjatuhan semakin rapat.

Mata hijau itu menerawang jauh, disana dibalik pohon maple Ia melihat sesosok bertubuh besar, bermata merah dengan jubuah hitam menjuntai ketanah. Kyungie menajamkan penglihatan, pendengaran dan istingnya. Melihat siapakah sosok yang membawa aura gelap disekitar rumah Tuannya. Kaki mungilnya hendak melangkah menuruni jendela saat tiba-tiba sosok hitam itu menghilang. Nalurinya berkata jika Ia harus mengikuti sosok itu hingga Ia menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin Ia cari selama ini. Namun niatnya Ia urungkan saat telinganya mendengar lenguhan halus dari bocah yang tengah bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang.

Dengan sigap Kyungie menuruni jendela untuk kemudian berjalan kearah Jongin melupakan tujuan awalnya mengikuti makluk besar itu. Kaki mungil dan pendeknya Ia pacu untuk mendekati wajah sang Tuan kecil yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin, menjilat pipinya lembut agar sang Tuan kecil merasa lebih tenang. Melihat Jongin yang telah kembali terlelap, Kyungie pun segera memposisikan dirinya kembali tidur disebelah ketiak Jongin. Mata hijaunya sedikit mengedar, bulunya yang tebal merasakan jika angin yang berhembus memasuki kamar itu sedikit mengganggu sang Tuan kecil. Tanpa diperintah mata bulat kehijauannya tergerak menatap jendela.

Ceklek

Hanya dengan satu kedipan jendela yang semula terbuka perlahan menutup dan terkunci. Paling tidak, Tuannya akan merasa lebih hangat sekarang.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin mulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Dimeja makan, Ia tak hentinya mengulas senyum cerahnya. Seragam bermotif kotak dengan warna biru muda begitu pas melekat ditubuhnya. Jongin, telah tumbuh menjadi bocah pintar sekarang.

"Aigoo...jagoan Appa terlihat tampan dengan seragam baru" pria bertubuh tegap itu segera menggendong tubuh mungil Jongin saat melihat putranya telah duduk manis dikursi makan.

"Appa turunkan Jongin. Jongin sudah besar, tau!" sungutan darinya membuat sang Appa terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Waah...benar juga, Jongin menjadi lebih berat sekarang" goda Appanya

Guk!

"Hahaha...benar kan, Kyungie. Tuan kecil mu sudah bertambah berat sekarang"

Guk! Guk!

Si anjing berbulu coklat itu menggonggong semangat.

"Yak! Kyungie, kau nakal!" Jongin melorot dari gendongan Appanya untuk kemudian mengusak helaian bulu halus milik Kyungie. Sementara Kyungie sangat menikmati usakan yang terasa seperti gelitikan lembut disekujur tubuhnya. Layaknya seekor anjing manis, Kyungie mulai memutar tubuhnya dilantai dan berguling membuat Jongin gemas.

"Kau manis sekali, Kyungie. Jongin sayang Kyungie" dan bocah yang telah rapi dengan seragamnya itu mengikuti gerakan Kyungie yang berguling diatas karpet berbulu. Appa dan Ummanya yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Itu adalah kebiasaan Jongin dan Kyungie jika sedang bersama.

"Jongin-ah, kau harus segera sarapan, nanti kau terlambat. Biar Kyungie makan didapur, ne?" sang Umma mendekati putra kesayangannya, hendak menggiring Kyungie menuju dapur untuk makan.

"Andweee! Kyungie makan bersama Jongin disini" bocah kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Guk!

Satu gonggongan lepas dari mulut Kyungie, dan itu membuat Jongin tertawa lebar.

"Benar kan Umma, Kyungie hanya mau makan jika bersama-sama" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Kyungie sayang.

"Hmm baiklah, Kyungie makan bersama kita" dan memang Ummanya lah yang harus mengalah.

"Yeeaayy!"

Guk Guk!

...

...

Disekolah, Jongin hanya terus bermain bersama Kyungie. Siapa yang akan melarang putra dari pemilik sekolah untuk membawa anjing peliharaan meskipun dilingkungan sekolah? Jawabannya tidak ada. Mereka tahu jika putra Tuan Kim ini memiliki sifat yang keras kepala dan manja disaat yang bersamaan, jadi apapun yang Ia inginkan harus dituruti.

"Waah...anjing milik Jongin sangat manis" kata salah satu temannya yang bermata panda

"Namanya Kyungie" riang Jongin membanggakan anjing manis yang tengah bergelayut dikaki mungilnya.

"Kau menamainya Kyungie? Woah, sangat cocok dengan badannya yang gembul" bocah bermata rusa itu kini berjongkok untuk mengelus anjing manis itu.

"Aku juga memiliki seekor anjing dirumah" sahut bocah yang memiliki tubuh tinggi diantara mereka.

"Bukannya anjingmu sudah mati?" perkataan polos itu keluar dari bibir tipis bocah berkulit seputih susu.

"Aish, kalian ini hanya membicarakan anjing, dirumahku ada naga!" bangga seorang bocah paling tinggi diantara semuanya.

"Yak! Mana ada naga yang dipelihara dirumah?" celetuk Baekhyun bocah bermata sipit sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ada, buktinya dirumahku ada naga" bela Kris, bocah paling tinggi itu.

"Iya, naga-nagaan!" Sehun-namja berkulit seputih susu itu berkata dengan raut wajah datar membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa lebar.

"Gege, jangan memelihara naga, pelihara panda saja. Itu jauh lebih lucu" satu lagi kalimat konyol yang keluar dari bibir bocah bermata panda-Tao.

"Andwe! Memelihara rusa lebih menyenangkan" Luhan, bocah bermata rusa itu memberi saran.

"Aish, kenapa kalian ribut, eoh? Memelihara anjing lebih menyenangkan. Benar kan, Kyungie?" Jongin mengelus lembut kepala anjing manisnya

Guk!

Seolah mengerti perkataan Tuan kecilnya, Kyungie pun menggonggong tanda mengiyakan.

"Tuh kan benar" Jongin kembali membanggakan diri karena mendapat pembelaan dari Kyungie manisnya.

Haahh...masa kanak-kanaknya sangat menyenangkan jika dilewati bersama Kyungie.

...

...

TBC/END

...

...

...

Hai Hai...JongSoo Comeback sama fic genre Fantasy (lagi).

FF GS pertama yang mungkin akan sedikit aneh(?) karena baru belajar buat.

Ini masih prolog ya, JongSoo akan lanjut setelah melihat respon readers.

Kalau banyak yang suka, akan segera dilanjut.

Maka dari itulah Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Silahkan tempel coretan kalian pada kolom riview.

Gomawo~

Kim Jong Soo 1214


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire or Dog?**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Rate : T (Semi M)**

 **Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Typo (s), abal, Tidak suka,jangan dibaca! GS for Kyungie**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan SM Entertaiment, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada maksud menjelekkan siapapun sebagai cast dari fic saya. Cerita ini dibuat murni untuk hiburan semata.**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jongin-ah, ireona!" seorang wanita cantik berusia hampir setengah abad tengah berusaha membangunkan seseorang yang masih menggeliat nyaman dibalik selimut tebalnya. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang ketika hanya mendengar lenguhan malas dari bibir sang putra.

"Yak! Ini sudah siang. Kau akan terlambat kesekolah jika tidak lekas bangun" ucap wanita itu lagi sambil memukul keras pantat Jongin.

"5 menit lagi, Umma"

Wanita yang dipanggil Umma itu menggeleng frustasi.

"Ini sudah yang ke 7 kalinya kau berkata seperti itu. Jika Umma membiarkan kau tidur 5 menit lagi, itu artinya kau sudah mengulur waktu selama 1 jam, Kim Jongin" sang Umma kembali memukul pantat Jongin keras

"Ish! Umma, jangan memukul pantatku" ucap Jongin semakin menggeliat didalam selimutnya.

Sang Umma kembali menggeleng. Putranya ini memang sangat sulit jika dibangunkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 sedangkan sekolah akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Apa Jongin tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki jenjang SMA?

Tiba-tiba saja sang Umma tersenyum miring ketika sekelebat ide tercetus dikepalanya. Matanya sedikit melirik pada gundukan yang teronggok diatas ranjang kemudian mengerling jahil. Kaki rampingnya mengendap keluar agar tak terdengar langkahnya oleh Jongin. Beberapa saat berlalu dan wanita cantik itu kembali bersama seekor anjing gembul berbulu coklat yang berjalan membuntutinya.

"Kyungie, bangunkan Tuanmu yang nakal itu. Gigit pantatnya jika perlu. Oke?" bisik wanita itu sambil mengelus lembut kepala anjing bernama Kyungie milik keluarganya.

Guk!

Balas sang anjing dengan semangat.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyungie segera berlari dan melompat keranjang empuk milik Jongin. Kyungie mengendus selimut yang menutupi kepala sang tuan kemudian menggigitnya pelan guna menyibak selimut dari tubuh tan milik Jongin.

Guk! Guk!

Kyungie bergonggong riang didekat telinga Jongin. Ia mulai menjilat pipi, dahi, dagu dan juga teliganya hingga membuat Jongin mengeram.

"Kyungie, hentikan" Jongin berucap saat kedua matanya mulai terbuka.

Guk! Guk!

Kyungie masih saja menjilat dan menggonggong hingga sang pemilik tubuh bangkit terduduk.

"Yak! Kyungie" Jongin meraih tubuh gembul Kyungie dan mendekapnya erat. Sementara sang Umma cekikikan dari balik pintu kamar Jongin.

"Segera mandi, Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu. Turun kebawah jika sudah selesai, Appa sudah menunggu" ucap wanita cantik itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ish!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya asal kemudian menatap mata hijau Kyungie yang terduduk manis didepannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menuruti kata Umma" sungut Jongin tak terima dibangunkan paksa oleh anjing gembulnya.

Guk!

Kyungie menggonggong sekali kemudian menjilati pipi Jongin, mungkin bermaksud minta maaf.

Merasa jika Kyungie sedang merayu, Jonginpun akhirnya tersenyum. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh lembut kepala Kyungie.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Kyungie. Tenang saja" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Kyungie. "Aku akan mandi, kau juga harus bersiap-siap mengantarku kesekolah hari ini, arraseo?" ucap Jongin sambil mengecup lembut kepala Kyungie kemudian segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Kyungie membuntuti Jongin dari belakang. Ekornya yang panjang bergerak antusias, lidahnya juga terjulur keluar pertanda Kyungie selalu bersemangat saat mendengar kata 'sekolah'. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika anjing gembul itu merasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya. Hawa dengan aura pekat yang begitu kentara.

Kyungi menatap kearah jendela kaca yang terbuka. Kelambu yang terpasang disana bergerak seirama angin yang berhembus dingin. Matanya yang berwarna hijau memicing, berusaha melihat siapa sosok bayangan yang berada dibalik jendela.

Wushhh...

Bayangan itu berkelebat cepat. Berwarna hitam dan beraura sangat pekat.

Dengan cekatan Kyungie berlari menuju jendela kamar Jongin. Kakinya yang dipenuhi bulu tengah berancang-ancang untuk naik kesana, namun tiba-tiba saja jendela kaca itu menutup rapat.

BRAK!

Sangat kasar.

Kyungie berjingkat. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menaiki jendela karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tengah berada disekitarnya.

Matanya kembali mengedar, mencari siapa sosok yang beberapa kali menampakkan dirinya disekitar rumah tuannya. Kemudian tatapan matanya terhenti pada tembok dipojok ruangan. Disana ada sebuah kabut samar berwarna merah. Kabut itu perlahan membentuk sebuah huruf dan semakin lama huruf-huruf itu semakin banyak hingga membentuk satu kalimat.

'BERSIAPLAH. KARENA WAKTUMU SUDAH TIBA!'

Guk! Guk!

Kyungie menggonggong kencang setelah membaca tulisan itu. Jangan heran dari mana Kyungie dapat membaca huruf-huruf yang tercetak tipis disana. Kyungie adalah anjing pintar. Keluarga Kim juga sering mendatangkan pelatih anjing selama 3 tahun pertamanya tinggal disini. Keluarga Kim bilang jika anjing jenis Golden Retriever seperti Kyungie memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang bagus. Oleh karena itulah Kyungie dapat menghapal huruf dan angka dengan cepat.

Perlahan tulisan itu menghilang setelah Kyungie menggonggong kencang. Aura disana juga sedikit berubah namun suara tawa menggea disana. Tawa yang membuat anjing gembul itu menunduk ketakutan.

...

...

"Umma, dimana Kyungie?" tanya Jongin setelah menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. Ia yang telah rapi dengan seragam SMA nya terlihat begitu tampan, hingga membuat sang Umma melongo kagum.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil Umma itu tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas saat Jongin berjalan mendekatinya. Bahkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya tak dianggap oleh sang Umma.

"Yak! Umma, dimana Kyungie?" kini nada bicara Jongin terdengar kesal. Ummanya tersadar dari rasa kagumnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ putra Umma tampan sekali" ucapnya sambil mendekati Jongin, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan letak blazer nya yang sebetulnya tidak kusut sama sekali.

"Umma, aku serius. Dimana Kyungie?" jengkelnya

"Ish! Kenapa malah Kyungie yang ditanyakan, eoh? Umma kan sedang mengangumi ketampanan Jongin" ucap sang Umma manja.

"Changi, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ingat umur" sergah Tuan Kim yang tengah menyesap kopinya.

"Apa aku sedang berbicara sendiri sekarang? Apa suaraku tak terdengar?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah bertanya tiga kali dan tak ada seorangpun yang berniat menjawabnya? Astaga!

"Bukankah tadi Kyungie dikamarmu. Bagaimana kau ini" Tuan Kim yang pertama kali membalas pertanyaan Jongin sambil membalik korannya dengan santai.

"Tidak ada, Appa. Kalaupun ada, aku tidak akan bertanya pada kalian" ucap Jongin kesal

"Yak! kau seperti tidak tahu Kyungie saja. Dia pasti sedang minum susu milik anjing tetangga seperti biasa" akhirnya sang Umma membalas perkataan Jongin sambil menoyor dahi lelaki itu menggunakan telunjuknya.

Astaga! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa.

Kyungie memang sangat suka mencuri susu dikandang anjing milik tetangganya. Entahlah, itu sudah kebiasaannya dari dulu.

"Ahh...benar juga. Dasar anjing nakal" ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh karena mengingat kebiasaan Kyungie yang satu itu. Ia merasa lega karena telah mengetahui keberadaan Kyungie. Itu juga kebiasaan Jongin. Setiap pagi dia akan menanyakan Kyungie jika anjing berbulu coklat itu tak terlihat oleh matanya.

Jongin tersenyum singkat kemudian duduk dikursi makan berdekatan dengan Appanya

"Hari pertama sekolah?" tanya tuan Kim, dan diangguki semangat oleh putra satu-satunya itu.

"Appa tidak bisa mengantarmu kali ini. Kau naik bus, oke?"

Uhuk!

Bukan Jongin yang tersedak, tapi Nyonya Kim.

Wanita cantik itu terlalu kaget atas perkataan suaminya itu. Jongin belum pernah mengendarai transportasi umum selama hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa pria berstatus sebagai kepala rumah tangga itu mengatakan hal itu.

"Menyuruh Jongin menaiki bus dihari pertamanya sekolah? Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" jawab Nyonya Kim cepat.

"Kenapa Umma? Bukankah itu mengasyikan. Benar kan, Appa?" Jongin berucap sambil mencomot rotinya. Sedikit menyenggol lengan sang Appa hingga cangkir kopi milik Tuan Kim hampir saja terjatuh.

"Kau belum pernah naik bus, Kim Jongin. Bagaimana jika kau tersesat? Bagaimana jika kau hilang? Apalagi kau membawa Kyungie. Tidak! Umma tidak mau kau dan Kyungie hilang dijalan!"

Jongin dan Tuan Kim menghela napas jengah. Satu-satunya wanita dirumah ini memang hanya Nyonya Kim-minus maid. Jadi wanita itu memang terkesan berlebihan jika sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Memang benar Jongin putra satu-satunya dikeluarga itu, jadi sikap memanjakan dari sang Umma padanya terbawa hingga ia dewasa.

Jongin tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Siapa yang tidak mau dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya? Apalagi jika orangtuanya memiliki kekayaan yang bisa dibilang fantastis? Semua yang diinginkannya dipenuhi, apa yang diperlukannya tercukupi, namun terkadang Jongin merasa jengah juga.

Ummanya akan bersikap seperti itu jika dirumah, selebihnya wanita itu menyerahkan segala sesuatunya pada maid. Bahkan jika kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk bekerja diluar kota, Jongin akan terlupakan. Mungkin itulah yang akhirnya membuat Jongin memiliki perasaan berbeda pada perlakuan sang Umma.

"Aku sudah hampir 17 tahun, Umma. Mana mungkin aku tersesat" ucap Jongin santai, tak menghiraukan poutan bibir sang Umma.

"Tapi kan..."

"Sudah siang, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang" potong Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tidak mau jika ini akan menjadi perdebatan konyol. Ia meraih tas punggungnya kemudian meletakkan disebelah bahunya "Appa, beritahu pihak sekolah kalau aku membawa Kyungie" ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi

"Yak! Kau tidak mau ciuman dari Umma?"

"Aku sudah terlambat" ucapnya dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau tampan dengan seragam itu!"

Nyonya Kim berdadah-dadah meskipun punggung Jongin sudah tak terlihat oleh matanya.

"Jongin sudah besar, Changi. Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya" suara Tuan Kim memecah kegembiraan Nyonya rumah.

"Kenapa? Dia kan putraku" belanya sambil kembali fokus pada roti selai yang ada dipiringnya.

"Jongin tidak akan bisa mandiri jika kau terus memanjakannya seperti itu. Dia calon penerus perusahaan, Changi"

Nyonya Kim mendengus mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

"Apa hubungannya? Jikalau Jongin manja itukan memang sudah sifatnya. Tidak akan berpengaruh pada perusahaan Tuan Kim Junmyeon" sungut Nyonya Kim

"Memang sulit berbicara pada perempuan" gumam Tuan Kim lirih

...

...

"Kyungie, ayo berangkat"

Guk!

Anjing gembul itu berlari kencang menuju tempat Jongin berdiri. Ekornya yang panjang bergerak-geraka antusias. Lidahnya juga terjulur lucu, membuat Jongin gemas.

"Hari ini kita naik bus. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan. Kyungie mengikuti Jongin dengan patuh. Ia tidak menggonggong lagi jika telah berada diluar lingkungan rumah, kecuali jika ia merasakan suatu bahaya atau ketika Jongin menyuruhnya menggonggong. Ingat bukan jika Kyungie adalah anjing pntar? Oleh karena itulah Kyungie lebih memilih diam, mendengarkan segala ocehan dan cerita panjang lebar Tuannya.

Jongin memiliki kepribadian hangat menurut Kyungie. Ia memiliki aura berbeda dari aura manusia pada umumnya. Kyungie selalu merasa nyaman saat Jogin menatap dalam matanya. Ia memang hanya seekor anjing, namun instingnya tak kalah peka dengan manusia. Atau bahkan jauh lebih peka insting miliknya.

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Kyungie bersama dengan Jongin. Anjing itu mengingat betul bagaimana Jongin mengambilnya dari toko hewan saat itu. Ia merekam semuanya dengan baik. Bagaimana Jongin dengan telaten merawatnya, memandikannya, mengajaknya kemanapun ia pergi, dan sekarang tak terasa sang bocah kecil telah beranjak dewasa. Pasti Jongin akan menikmati masa remajanya setelah memasuki SMA.

...

...

Kyungie duduk manis disebelah kaki Jongin. Suasana bus sedikit ramai mengingat ini adalah jam dimana orang-orang memulai aktifitasnya. Matanya yang hijau mengedar, melihat orang-orang yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terpaku saat menemukan sosok berjubah hitam diantara orang-orang yang berdesakan didepan pintu bus.

Guk!

Jongin tersentak. Ia kaget dengan gonggongan Kyungie yang tiba-tiba. Ah bukan, bukan hanya dirinya yang kaget, bahkan seluruh penumpang bus tengah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungie. Jongin merasa aneh, tidak biasanya Kyungie menggonggong jika tak ia suruh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Kyungie pelan. Kyungie menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Mata bulat kehijauannya sedikit bersinar hingga membuat Jongin tercengang.

"Kyungie, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin lagi namun tak mendapat respon dari Kyungie. Anjing gembul tu justru mengarahkan pandangannya pada gerombolan orang-orang yang tengah berdesakan didepan sana.

Ckiieett!

Tubuh Jongin terdorong kedepan, hampir saja terjungkal saat tiba-tiba bus yang ia tumpangi mengerem mendadak. Beberapa penumpang ada yang terjatuh dan diantaranya perempuan. Suara riuh kekesalan mengalun mengiringi hilangnya sosok berjubah hitam itu dari pandangan Kyungie.

Jongin menyentuh pelan kepala Kyungie saat matanya melihat beberapa penumpang wanita itu berdarah. Ya, mereka terjatuh dan menghantam sisi bus hingga mengeluarkan darah pada lututnya. Kyungie merasakan sentuhan itu, namun ia tak meresponnya seperti biasa. Justru Kyungie tengah sibuk menatapi darah segar yang keluar dari seorang wanita yang masih belum bangun dari posisinya.

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang terus menekan. Seolah ingin mendobrak batasan yang ia miliki. Darah itu, terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Kyungie, kita turun disini" ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungie tersadar. Anjing itu menatap raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat berubah, kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang itu keluar dari dalam bus.

"Sekolah sudah dekat. Jalan kaki sebentar tak apa kan?" Jongin berjongkok didepan Kyungie setelah berada ditrotoar khusus pejalan kaki, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pelan kepala berbulu itu.

Jongin sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Mata hijau Kyungie bersinar saat menatap sosok bayangan hitam ditengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Ya, itulah alasan mengapa Jongin lebih memilih turun dari bus. Ia tahu apa yang menjadikan Kyungie menggonggong ketakutan.

"Apa kau juga melihatnya?" sontak Kyungie menatap wajah Jongin. Ekornya tak lagi bergerak riang, lidahnya juga tak lagi terjulur lucu, fokus Kyungie sepenuhnya pada Jongin.

"Aku melihat apa yang kau lihat, Kyungie"

Guk!

Kyungie merespon dengan cepat membuat Jongin mengulas senyum.

"Aku tidak tahu makluk apa itu, semoga saja bukan makluk membahayakan" elusan pada kepala Kyungie berhenti. Jongin kembali bangkit "Kita harus segera sampai kesekolah, sudah sangat siang" ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba?"

Guk!

Semangat Kyungie datang lagi saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Jika kau bisa mencapai kesekolah lebih cepat dariku, aku akan memberimu dua kotak susu nanti, bagaimana?"

Guk! Guk!

Kyungie melompat antusias hingga mengundang tatapan penasaran dari para pejalan kaki. Jongin tersenyum kemudian mulai bersiap

"Hitungan ketiga lari, oke?" ucapnya menginterupsi. Kyungie merendahkan tubuh berbulunya hingga menyentuh tanah, meniru gerakan Jongin yang berposisi seperti pelari.

"Satu,,, dua,,,,Yak! Kyungie!"

Jongin berteriak keras karena Kyungie telah lebih dulu berlari kencang. Anjing gembul itu terus saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan menggema dari Jongin. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, yaitu dua kotak susu seperti yang dijanjikan tuannya.

...

...

"Woahh...tampannya"

"Ahh...jadi dia yang bernama Kim Jongin, tampan sekali"

"Aku dengar dia anak pemilik sekolah ini"

"Daebak!"

Suara-suara dari para gadis disekolah itu terus saja menggema. Mereka sibuk berbisik saat melihat Jongin mulai memasuki lingkungan sekolah dengan Kyungie yang berjalan disebelah kaki jenjangnya. Jongin mengehela napas dengan rakus, pelipisnya yang penuh peluh membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi hingga membuat beberapa gadis itu memekik.

Jongin tak menghiraukan semua gadis yang tengah memandanginya. Karena Jongin sudah terlalu lelah berlari mengejar Kyungie yang mencuranginya. Dapat kalian tebak bukan siapa yang menjadi pemenang atas perlombaan sepasang tuan dan anjing peliharaan itu? Tentu saja Kyungie. Bayangkan saja, selain Kyungie yang telah mencuranginya, anjing itu memiliki empat buah kaki yang kuat. Terang saja Jongin kalah cepat.

Jongin berjalan dengan sedikit terseok menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Appanya bilang dia hanya perlu mendatangi Kantor Kepala Sekolah untuk menanyakan dimana ruang kelasnya. Itu suatu keuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Disaat siswa lain tengah sibuk mengadakan apel penerimaan siswa baru, Jongin justru tengah bersantai di Ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan Kyungie disampingnya.

"Tuan Kim telah mengatakan jika kau akan memasuki kelas seperti siswa lainnya disini. Beliau tidak mendaftarkanmu pada kelas khusus, jadi kau juga akan diperlakukan seperti siswa lain pada umumnya, Kim Jongin" ucap seorang paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah itu.

Jongin masih sibuk dengan botol air minumnya. Ia terlampau haus akibat berlari hingga penjelasan yang diberikan Kepala Sekolah hanya sebagaian saja yang masuk kelubang telinganya.

"Saya tahu" ucap Jongin cepat.

Umh, apa sudah kuberitahukan jika Jongin memiliki sifat yang sedikit...aneh?

Yeah, lelaki berkulit tan ini memiliki sifat yang langka. Dia seperti seorang yang memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda, kadang ramah kadang juga acuh terhadap sekitarnya. Kebanyakan orang yang mengenalnya telah memaklumi karena itu adalah faktor didikan dari kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua yang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda juga dapat mempengaruhi tumbuh kembang anak ketika dewasa. Dan itu terjadi pada Jongin.

Jongin memiliki sifat yang sulit ditebak. Ia memiliki sifat yang hangat, nakal, bandel, kadang juga seenaknya sendiri. Sifat yang yang terkadang brutal dan juga manja disaat yang bersamaan. Salahkan kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu sering meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah untuk urusan bisnis hingga Jongin harus memiliki sifat seperti itu. Namun bagi Kyungie, justru sifat Jongin yang berubah-ubah itulah yang membuatnya nyaman berada didekat Jongin.

"Baiklah, jika kau telah mengetahui semuanya, saya akan mengantarkanmu kekelas"

"Apa tidak bisa nanti saja?" tanya Jongin malas. Ia masih terlalu lelah saat ini.

"Pelajaran jam pertama hampir dimulai, dan kau harus segera kekelas. Meskipun kau putra dari Tuan Kim, tidak seharusnya kau membolos dijam pertamamu, bukan?" sergah sang Kepala Sekolah cepat.

'Aish! menyebalkan sekali' batin Jongin kesal

Dengan malas Jongin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengikuti langkah sang Kepala Sekolah. Kyungie mengikutinya dari belakang. Anjing gembul itu berjalan dengan riang, ekornya kembali bergoyang saat Jongin melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu ruangan, kelas barunya.

Mata Kyungie mengedar. Disini ada banyak sekali gadis yang tengah melongo menatap Jongin. Mungkin mereka mengaguminya. Entahlah. Yang Kyungie tahu dirinya akan berbaur dengan mereka mulai saat ini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sang Kepala Sekolah setelah berpidato panjang lebar mengenai dirinya. Jongin menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Dia paling suka disaat seperti ini karena-

"Kim Jongin imnida. Dan ini anjing kesayanganku, Kyungie"

Guk!

-Jongin bisa memperkenalkan Kyungie pada semua orang. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati reaksi Kyungie yang begitu bersemangat.

"Baiklah, seperti yang telah saya terangkan kepada kalian sebelumnya. Jongin memiliki kesempatan istimewa karena akan selalu ada anjing didekatnya. Bapak harap kalian dapat mengkondisikan hal ini. Terimakasih" ucap sang Kepala Sekolah itu kemudian segera beranjak pergi.

Jongin mendengus. Baru kali ini dia diacuhkan macam itu oleh seseorang. Apa karena dia tidak dikelas khusus sehingga pak tua sialan itu tak memperlakukanya selayaknya anak dari pemilik sekolah?

Jongin menatap teman-teman barunya sesaat. Ia masih belum duduk karena ia belum melihat bangku kosong yang akan dia tempati. Namun salah satu siswa dipojok kelas mengangkat tangannya. Siswa dengan cengiran lebar bodoh khasnya. Astaga! Ia hampir lupa jika teman-teman semasa Sekolah Dasarnya juga satu sekolah dengannya.

Jongin berjalan menuju bangku dipojok ruangan itu diikuti Kyungie yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Seluruh penghuni kelas itu masih saja memandangi gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan hingga tatapan dinginnya mengarah pada seluruh ruangan.

"Apa ada yang menganggu kalian dengan penampilanku?"

Yeah, akhirnya sifat dinginnya kembali lagi.

Mendengar kalimat itu sontak saja seluruh penghuni kelas memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Hah! Orang Kaya memang seperti itu.

"Lama tak bertemu. Kau masih saja bersama Kyungie?" ucap lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai, ia melepas tas nya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Hm, apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Ish! Sikap aroganmu tak juga berubah" ucap lelaki berkulit putih yang berada dibangku depannya.

"Terang saja, dia kan anak mama" celetuk lelaki lain yang duduk disebelah lelaki berkulit putih itu.

"Diam kau, Kris" Jongin bersiap memukul kepala Kris jika ia tak ingat bahwa ini hari pertamanya sekolah.

Ketiga lelaki itu tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah Jongin yang berubah kesal. Itu adalah kebiasann mereka dulu. Sebenarnya Jongin mengutuk atas nasibnya ini. Kenapa ia harus satu kelas lagi dengan tiga orang bodoh yang selalu mengacaukan harinya itu? Astaga!

"Kau tahu, sebelum kau masuk kelingkungan sekolah, banyak gadis yang sengaja menanti kedatanganmu didepan gerbang" ucap Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tahu" Jongin menjawab singkat sambil mengelus kepala Kyungie lembut.

"Hanya itu reaksimu?"kini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Lalu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa? Seperti ini" Jongin melebarkan senyumnya dengan paksa membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh.

"Hentikan, itu menjijikkan" Kris melempar tatapan horor pada Jongin hingga membuat lelaki tan itu mendengus malas.

"Kau lihat disana, gadis itu" Chanyeol menunjuk pada gerombolan gadis yang tengah tertawa malu-malu dibangku paling ujung "Salah satu dari mereka menyukaimu" lanjutnya.

"Ini masih hari pertama sekolah, brengsek. Jangan membuat moodku berantakan" Jongin berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Teman Park nya yang satu ini selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah berubah. Dasar!

"Untuk itulah aku memberitahumu. Dekati salah satu dari mereka, jangan hanya anjingmu saja yang kau bawa kemana-mana. Kau itu tampan, _man_ , sekarang saatnya kau berubah" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Jongin, sok akrab-ya meskipun mereka memang akrab.

"Jangan membawa-bawa Kyungie dalam hal itu. Jika kau mau mendekati mereka, dekati saja sendiri. Kenapa harus mempengaruhiku"

"Ish..." Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Jongin. Ia heran dengan teman kecilnya ini, sifatnya sungguh aneh. Kim Jongin itu lelaki paling diminati para gadis satu sekolah, dan dia menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Sangat bodoh menurut Chanyeol.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika dia hanya berdiam diri. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu terus saja menggoda Jongin, bahkan Sehun dan Kris pun tak luput dari sasarannya. Hingga salah seorang guru memasuki ruangan dan membuat seluruh atensi siswa terarah padanya.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai dan Kyungie terlihat masih duduk diam didekat kaki Jongin. Dia memang anjing yang sangat manis. Lihatlah mata bulatnya yang tak hentinya memangdang Jongin dari bawah.

Saat tengah asik menatap wajah Jongin, tiba-tiba saja hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan beraroma manis. Kyungie menegakkan tubuhnya, hidungnya terus mengendus udara, mencari dimana aroma manis ini berasal. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari aroma ini. Jongin hanya diam saat Kyungie berjalan keluar kelas. Mungkin Kyungie sedang ingin pipis, pikirnya.

Kaki penuh bulu itu terus berjalan, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi-karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Hidungnya terus mengendus, ekornya yang panjang tak hentinya bergerak-gerak lincah, lidahnya juga terjulur lucu, masih penasaran dengan aroma manis yang menggoda nafsu makannya.

Kyungie menuju keujung lorong, tepatnya toilet wanita-karena hidungnya menangkap aroma manis itu berasal dari sana. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia membawa tubuh berbulunya memasuki kamar mandi.

Wuushhh...

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyapa tubuh gembulnya saat ia berhasil masuk kedalam toilet. Hawa yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa kali dirumah Jongin. Hawa saat sosok berjubah hitam itu terlihat oleh matanya. Dan benar saja, sekelebatan asap berwarna hitam pekat berterbangan didepannya. Asap itu berkumpul membentuk pusaran kecil kemudian terbentuk sosok hitam yang pernah beberapa kali ia lihat.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Tuan Putri" sosok itu bersuara menggema, menusuk gendang telinganya yang paling dalam. Terasa tak asing, namun menyakitkan.

Kyungie terdiam ditempatnya. Mata bulat hijaunya bersinar secara tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan janji yang telah kau ucapkan" suara itu kini mulai memberat. Membuat suasana mencekam tercipta disana.

"Dan seperti janjiku pula, kau akan kembali pada bentuk aslimu jika sudah saatnya"

Wushh...

Sosok bayangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Kyungie mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut, namun tak juga menemukannya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan sosok hitam itu.

Janji?

Apa anjing sepertinya bisa berjanji pada makluk macam itu?

Kyungie tak ambil pusing. Ia membalikkan badan berniat kembali kekelas Jongin. Namun saat kaki mungilnya hendak beranjak sosok hitam itu tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakangnya.

Set!

"Mau kemana, Tuan Putri? Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku" seringaian menyeramkan timbul dari sosok itu. Wajahnya memang terlihat samar, namun seringaiannya sangat jelas dimata Kyungie.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, kau akan berubah jika sudah saatnya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat" sosok itu mencengkeram kuat leher Kyungie hingga membuat anjing gembul itu memekik tertahan.

"Akan kulakukan dengan cepat. Imbalannya, akan kau dapatkan setelah ini" sosok itu berseringai lebar. Aura disekitarnya berubah kelam. Begitu mencekam.

Asap dengan warna merah berterbangan diudara. Dengan mata bulat kehijauannya Kyungie dapat melihat jika asap itu mendekat padanya, menekan lehernya hingga terasa panas. Kyungie sudah tak dapat mengambil napas, dadanya sesak, tubuhnya juga melemas. Namun...

BRUUK!

Sosok itu melemparkan tubuh Kyungie kesudut ruangan sambil tertawa lebar. Kyungie semakin melemas, rasanya paru-paru didalam tubuhnya sudah tak dapat mengolah oksigen kembali. Apalagi suara tawa itu semakin membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Ingat! Jika kau tak melakukan apa yang telah kau janjikan, maka bukan hanya nyawamu yang akan kujadikan tumbal. Hahahaha..." sosok hitam itu berubah menjadi asap, melayang, kemudian menghilang.

Kyungie masih lemas, ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Hingga ia merasakan jika tubuhnya terangkat, Kyungie melayang.

Mata hijaunya terbuka lebar, tak ia hiraukan rasa sakit dan sesak yang menyergap karena kini tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Indra penciumannya juga menjadi tajam. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Beberapa waktu Kyungie berada diudara, dan kini ia dapat turun dengan tubuh tanpa luka.

Tapi tunggu, dimana bulunya? Kyungie menatap kearah kakinya. Dan ia tercekat, kakinya seperti kaki Jongin. Kemudian ia melihat ketangannya, juga seperti tangan Jongin. Dan tubuhnya, seperti tubuh Jongin.

Dengan raut kebingungat, Kyungi mendekati kaca lebar yang ada didekat wastafel. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga kini tubuhnya benar-benar berada didepan cermin.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap. Mata hijau yang ia miliki begitu indah. Kemudian ia menyentuh sisi wajahnya menggunakan tangan yang sudah tak berbulu itu. Halus.

Kyungie telah berubah menjadi manusia.

Beberapa waktu ia gunakan untuk bercermin, mengagumi bentuknya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Giginya yang rapi dengan dua taring runcing membuatnya terlihat seksi. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bergelombang membuat sisi wajahnya terlihat manis, dan juga dua gundukan kenyal didepan dadanya terlihat begitu menggoda. Kyungie menyentuhnya, menekan bulatan itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak seperti milik Jongin" ucapnya polos.

Kyungie masih saja menekan-nekan miliknya yang terasa begitu kenyal, hingga hidungnya kembali mencium aroma manis. Bahkan kali ini jauh lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, Kyungie mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari jika ada manusia yang berjalan kearahnya. Otaknya merespon dengan cepat.

HUP!

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

...

...

TBC

...

...

Hai, hai...

JongSoo datang membawa chapter 2, yeay!

Aku tau ini kecepetan, Aku tau ini banyak typo, karena aku nggak edit lagi haha...

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Tapi aku nulisnya sepenuh hati, mohon dihargai ya :D

Terimakasih atas respon yang sangat baik pada chapter lalu.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah cerewet bbm JongSoo nanyain ini fic :D

Kalian sumber penyemangat.

Untuk itu, riview yang membangun akan sangat diharapkan.

Gomawo~ Saranghae :*


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire or Dog?

…

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Romance - Fantasy

…

…

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya bagi Jongin. Telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari arah lantai bawah hingga membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dengan langkah malas Jongin membawa tubuhnya berjalan menuruni tangga. Dan matanya langsung disuguhi dengan beberapa koper yang sudah tersusun rapi didekat sofa ruang tivi.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya padanya. Jongin melirik sekilas, mendapati wanita itu sudah berpakaian rapi kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Ini semua milik Umma?" tanya Jongin setelah sekian detik hanya terdiam.

Kini giliran Ummanya yang mengangguk.

"Kemana kali ini?" tanya Jongin seolah telah hafal dengan kegiatan seperti ini.

"Jepang. Appamu sedang terlibat proyek besar disana. Jadi mungkin kali ini kita akan tinggal sedikit lama. Kau tak apa kan ditinggal sendiri?" tanya Nyonya Kim pada putra satu-satunya itu.

Jongin menghembuskan napas.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah biasanya juga seperti ini."

Nyonya Kim menghentikan acara mengepaknya. Ia menatap mata Jongin kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mana bisa aku marah. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini, Umma. Jangan menghawatirkanku." Jongin berjalan mendekati sofa kemudian duduk disana dengan malas.

Nyonya Kim menangkap gelagat itu. Gelagat yang sebenarnya membuat hati seorang Ibu merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah putranya. Meskipun Jongin berkata jika dirinya taka apa-apa, namun Nyonya Kim tahu jika kata 'tak apa' akan memiliki arti yang lain.

"Maafkan, Umma" Nyonya Kim mendekati Jongin kemudian duduk disebelahnya "Umma meninggalkanmu terlalu sering. Kau pasti kecewa."

Jongin menggeleng singkat. Ia sudah hampir menjawab sebelum suara Appanya mengalihkan perhatian Nyonya Kim.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Tuan Kim dan dibalas anggukan oleh istrinya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat. Ah… Jongin, kali ini Appa dan Umma akan meninggalkanmu sedikit lama. Jadi Appa harap kau tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi selama kami tak dirumah. Jangan pergi ke klub, jangan bermain dengan geng balap motor, jangan pernah memasak sendiri jika tak ada bibi Hong, Appa tak mau kau melekkan dapur. Kau tahu _kan_ biaya pembenahan perabotan rumah sekarang mahal?" pesan Tuan Kim.

Jongin mendengus sambil memajukan bibirnya sebal "Tak adakah nasehat lain yang lebih masuk akal, Appa?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat Jongin yang tengah sebal. Suaminya ini memang selalu menganggap Jongin seperti anak kecil.

"Baik, baik. Appa percaya padamu." ucap Tuan Kim lalu beranjak kearah pintu dengan senyum geli.

"Umma pergi dulu ya sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap wanita itu sambil mengelus pelan kepala Jongin kemudian berjalan menyusul suaminya keluar.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

Selalu seperti ini.

…

…

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dibangku.

"Apalagi kalau bukan masalah orang tuanya." Sehun menjawab datar seolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum Jongin memberitahunya.

"Orangtuamu benar-benar seorang yang sibuk." Kris menggelengkan kepala, merasa iba sebenarnya tapi justru sikapnya membuat Jongin ingin memukul wajah Kris.

Jongin hanya diam, malas meladeni omongan ketiga teman konyolnya ini. Ia lebih memilih mengelus lembut kepala Kyungie yang tengah duduk disebelah kakinya. Saat Kyungie mendongakkan kepala, Jongin baru sadar jika mata Kyungie berubah. Memang pada awalnya mata Kyungie sudah hijau, tapi kali ini mata Kyungie jauh lebih hijau.

" _Morning class_ … siapkan peralatan tulis kalian. Kita quis hari ini." Dan kedatangan Miss Lee membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

…

…

Jongin segera mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa merah ruang tengah sesaat setelah melempar tasnya kesembarang arah. Rumah sepi karena banyak maid yang diliburkan selama Umma dan Appanya tinggal di Jepang. Dirumah hanya ada Bibi Hong, dan Jongin tidak suka itu. Tak ada yang menyambutnya sepulang sekolah seperti yang biasa Ummanya lakukan.

Guk!

Kyungie mengongggong mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Anjing itu memposisikan tubuh gembilnya disebelah kotak besar disudut ruangan. Kotak mainan Kyungie. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Mau main?" tanya Jongin pada anjing kesayannya. Kyungie menjulurkan lidahnya lucu, ekornya bergerak semangat seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Tuannya.

Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungie singkat, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan mainan Kyungie dari dalam kotak. Jongin memainkan bola karet berwarna kuning, memutar pelan tali yang tersemat disana hingga membuat Kyungie berguling-guling karena gemas. Jongin tertawa, Kyungie begitu manis jika sedang main seperti ini.

"Kau menyukai bola ini ya?" tanya Jongin. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan tatapan polos yang keluar dari mata bulat Kyungie.

Kyungie terus menatap Jongin, hingga ia merasakan sebuah hawa aneh menyelimuti ruangan. Hawa aneh yang beberapa kali Kyungie rasakan.

Kyungie segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mengacuhkan bola karet yang masih dimainkan Jongin. Matanya mengedar, dan hidungnya mengendus tajam. Sadar ada yang tak beres dengan Kyungie, Jongin menghentikan acara mainnya.

"Ada apa, Kyungie? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Jongin mengarahkan pandangan kemana Kyungie menatap. Jongin tak melihat apapun, namun Kyungie melihatnya. Sebuah asap pekat yang membentuk krystal diudara.

Kyungie beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertegun. Ia berjalan kesudut ruangan yang lain dimana asap itu mulai menghilang.

' _BERSIAPLAH, TUAN PUTRI…'_

Dan asap itu benar-benar menghilang setelah mengeluarkan suara berat menyakitkan. Kyungie merendahkan tubuhnya kelantai. Sangat terlihat raut ketakutan pada matanya.

"Kyungie, ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa?" Jongin yang melihat Kyungie merunduk takut segera mendekati anjingnya. Mengelus kepala Kyungie pelan. Ia ikut menatap keatas, dimana Kyungie sedang memandang. Namun seperti tadi, Ia tak melihat apapun.

Jongin merasa ada yang aneh ketika tangannya menyentuh leher Kyungie. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disana. Jongin mencari tahu dengan meraba leher Kyungie lebih intens.

Kalung?

Jongin tertegun. Sejak kapan Kyungie memakai kalung?

Ia mengamati kalung yang melekat dileher Kyungie. Kalungnya berwarna perak dengan bandul berbentuk krystal. Kecil, tapi Jongin merasa ada yang aneh ketika menyentuh kalung itu.

Jongin meraba kembali kalung itu, memastikan jika kalung itu tak menyakiti leher Kyungie karena ukurannya yang kecil dan terlihat sesak, namun saat tangannya mulai membuka kaitan kalungnya, Kyungie mengerang kesakitan.

Gggrrr…

"Tunggu, jangan bergerak, Kyungie. Aku akan melepasnya jika ini sakit." Ucap Jongin kalem. Dan ketika tangannya mulai kembali membuka kaitan kalung itu, Kyungie menggonggong keras.

GUK!

Jongin tersentak. Kyungie tidak pernah menggonggong sekeras ini.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Kyungie. Kyungi terdiam, namun matanya bersinar hijau. Jongin semakin tertegun.

Ini begitu aneh.

Kyungie-nya, begitu aneh.

…

…

Setelah selesai makan malam –bersama Kyungie tentu saja- Jongin beranjak naik kekamarnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan. Teman bodohnya itu mengabari jika mobilnya mogok di dekat arena balap motor yang biasa ia datangi. Sebenarnya Jongin malas keluar rumah malam ini, namun mengingat di tempat itu tak ada bengkel terdekat jadilah ia berangkat menjemput Chanyeol. Kasihan juga jika Chanyeol harus mendorong mobilnya sampai rumah.

Jongin menyambar kunci mobil setelah mengenakan jaket miliknya. Ia berjalan keluar diikuti Kyungie dibelakang.

"Kyungie, kau jaga rumah. Aku tak akan lama." Ucap Jongin sambil terus berjalan.

Guk!

Kyungie menggonggong lirih. Mungkin…merajuk?

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik, merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Kyungie. Ia mengelus kepala Kyungie pelan.

"Aku tak bisa mengajakmu kali ini. Rumah sedang tidak ada orang." Dan tatapan itu membuat Kyungie diam ditempatnya.

Jongin mengerti jika Kyungie akan menuruti ucapannya. Kyungie memang anjing pintar.

Kyungie masih menatap Jongin ketika lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sudah berada didalam mobil. Kyungie menatap sendu namun segera menghilang ketika hidungnya mencium aroma manis. Perutnya menjadi berbunyi, padahal ia baru selesai makan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mengacuhkan rasa sedihnya karena ditinggal Jongin, akhirnya Kyungie memutuskan untuk menuju dapur. Kaki mungil berbulunya ia pacu lebih cepat ketika bau daging semakin merajalela disetiap sudut ruangan. Ia melongok kedapur. Tak ada orang.

Kyungie mendekati meja. Aroma dagingnya semakin kuat disana. Kyungie ingin melompat keatas meja agar memudahkannya mengambil daging. Ketika ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda tiba-tiba saja kalungnya memancarkan cahaya. Hijau, dan menyilaukan. Kyungie memejamkan mata kemudian merasakan ringan pada tubuhnya.

Kyungie mengedip beberapa kali setelah matanya terbuka. Menatap kedua tangannya yang tak lagi berbulu. Lalu beralih pada tubuhnya. Ah… tubuhnya juga tak berbulu. Kyungie baru menyadari jika tubuhnya telah berubah. Dan juga… kedua gundukan ini yang selalu membuatnya bingung.

"Jongin tidak memilikinya." Ucapan polos itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyungie. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang menutupi area dadanya, namun Kyungie masih dapat melihat dengan jelas jika kedua gundukan itu tak sama dengan milik Jongin.

Kyungie masih saja mengamati miliknya ketika aroma daging itu kembali menyapa hidungnya.

"Baunya enak." lirih Kyungie.

Matanya yang bulat kehijauan mengedar menyusuri dapur lalu berhenti pada meja didepannya. Jika sebelum Kyungie berubah meja ini terlihat begitu tinggi, sekarang mejanya tak jauh lebih tinggi dari perutnya. Kyungie senang, ia jadi bisa mencomot daging semaunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan senyum mengembang Kyungie mengambil satu daging. Meresapi perpaduan aroma gurih dan juga manis. Lalu ia mulai menggigit. Mengunyahnya pelan kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Kyungie suka daging." Ucapnya ceria.

…

…

Jongin menggerutu. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat dirinya kesal. Kenapa temannya itu tak pernah bertingkah normal? Jika saja ia tak mengingat hukum dan Undang-Undang, mungkin lelaki kelebihan tinggi badan itu sudah ia ceburkan kesungai Han tadi. Bayangkan saja, Jongin sudah merelakan waktunya yang begitu berharga untuk menjemput Chanyeol, tapi apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol justru mengajaknya pergi ke klub, sebagai ucapan terima kasih katanya.

Jongin hanya diam duduk dikursi sudut paling belakang. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang gadis membuat dirinya semakin ingin marah saja.

Jongin mendengus saat beberapa gadis mencoba menggodanya. Mereka mengedipkan mata ketika tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Memang, Jongin tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya. Meskipun hanya dengan kaos yang ditutupi jaket hitam serta celana jeans biasa, Jongin masih terlihat begitu tampan.

"Jongin Oppa?" sapa seseorang.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya "Yeri?"

"Sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu antusias. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin kemudian duduk dibangku depannya "Oppa sendirian?" lalu celingukan mencari seseorang yang mungkin sedang bersama Jongin.

"Bersama temanku." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Ahh… begitu. Tumben sekali pergi ke klub." Yeri tersenyum singkat.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Aku? Aku ada keperluan sedikit." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Di klub?"

Yeri mengangguk. Jongin menatap gadis itu sekilas, melihat dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Gadis itu memang hanya menggunakan blus biasa dan rok dibawah lutut. Jadi Jongin yakin jika Yeri tak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak disini.

"Aku dengar Samchon dan Bibi pergi ke Jepang hari ini."

"Um" Jongin menjawab acuh.

"Kau mau minum, Oppa?" tanya Yeri riang.

"Tidak."

"Cuek sekali."

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Yeri akan memanggil pelayan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum.

"Cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam." Jongin menunjuk jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika Appamu sampai marah." tegas Jongin.

"Tidak akan. Appa _kan_ juga sedang pergi ke Jepang bersama Samchon dan Bibi." kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jongin menghela napas. Keponakannya yang satu ini memang masih sangat bocah, pikirnya. Mereka memang seumuran, tapi Jongin lebih tua beberapa bulan dengan Yeri. Untuk itulah Yeri memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'Oppa'.

"Oppa. Kau merasa tidak, jika disini sangat bising?" tanya Yeri sambil menatap kesegala penjuru ruangan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Jongin.

Yeri mengangguk. "Nanti antarkan aku pulang ya?" lalu cengiran lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

…

…

"Dia akan berubah menjadi manusia utuh malam ini, Ya Lord."

Yang disebut namanya tersenyum miring "Bagus."

Makluk berjubah hitam itu membalikkan badan. Berjalan mantab menuju singgah sana-nya kemudian duduk dengan angkuh.

"Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

Dan utusannya segera mengangguk paham.

…

…

Jongin berjalan lunglai kedalam kamarnya. Ia tak berniat menyalakan lampu karena ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia harus mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang ditambah dengan Yeri. Hidup Jongin memang dikelilingi orang-orang yang selalu merepotkan dirinya.

Jongin segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tanpa melepas sepatunya. Matanya mengarah pada jam dinding, pukul 11 malam.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ketika ia merasa kasurnya bergoyang.

Tentu saja Kyungie, siapa lagi?

Anjing itu mendekati Jongin kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya didekat kepala-atau lebih tepatnya, lehernya.

"Kyungie. Kau merindukanku?" tanya Jongin lembut. Ia mengelus kepala Kyungie saat dirasa Kyungie menjilati dagu dan lehernya. Jongin terkikik pelan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau hanya tak melihatku selama 2 jam, jangan menjilat terus."

Kyungie masih saja menjilati dagu dan leher Jongin. Entah sejak kapan anjing itu berubah menjadi bentuk anjingnya, Kyungie sendiri tak yakin. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya aroma Jongin. Aroma yang begitu manis. Bahkan jauh lebih manis dari aroma daging manapun.

"Kyungie…" Jongin berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Kyungie dengan mendekap erat anjing itu.

Guk!

Kyungie menggonggong pelan. Karena penasaran, Jongin merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Menatap Kyungie penuh atensi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Lalu mengelus lembut kepala Kyungie. Jongin mengelusnya pelan, penuh perasaan. Kyungie menyukainya. Kyungie menyukai tatapan hangat Jongin ketika menatap matanya. Kyungie suka senyum Jongin yang teduh. Dan Kyungie suka bagaimana cara Jongin memperlakukannya. Kyungie suka Jongin melebihi sukanya pada daging.

' _Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin.'_ Lalu Kyungie mendusel diketiak Jongin, memposisikan dirinya sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

…

…

Jongin terbangun ketika merasa lengan kanannya berat dan pegal. Ia mengerjap sebentar kala sinar matahari mulai masuk keretina matanya. Setelah ia rasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul, Jongin menolehkan pandangannya kesamping, berniat mencari keberadaan Kyungie.

Saat kepalanya menoleh, matanya langsung melebar. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang gadis yang tidur bersamanya?

Bagaimana bisa Jongin tidur dengan mendekap seorang gadis?

Dirumahnya?

Dikamarnya?!

Astaga!

Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menjauh, terlalu gugup dan juga panik hingga tanpa sadar ia terjerembab jatuh kebawah. Jongin semakin melebarkan matanya ketika ia menyadari jika gadis itu…tak memakai sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya.

Apa yang semalam ia lakukan?! Pikirnya.

"Eung~" gadis itu melenguh sebentar, kemudian membuaka mata bulatnya. Ia terbangun ketika merasakan gerakan dari seseorang. Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan malas, mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar kala matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang tengah menganga menatapnya.

"Jongin!" serunya riang.

…

…

TBC

…

…

~ Anyeooonng! JongSoo is Back~! /prok prok prok/

Ini sudah…4 bulan?

Ya ampun, lama banget ya?

~ Oke, pertama Jongsoo mau minta maaf, bukan maksud hati menggantungkan cerita, tapi Jongsoo bener-bener lagi super duper susah buat nyela waktu nulisnya.

~ Kedua, Laptop Jongsoo rusak, dan semua file ada di laptop itu. Ini pun nulis ulang pakek laptop lama yang lemotnya minta dicivok(?) jadi ya begitulah…

~ Ketiga, Jongsoo pengen ngasih tahu kalau mungkin fic yang ini akan dibuat berbeda. Kenapa berbeda? Karena Jongsoo akan ambil scene(?) nya langsungan alias nggak terlalu detile dan bertele-tele. Bisa dirasakan bedanya antara 2 chap awal itu kan? ;D

~ Oiya, chapter lalu ada yang menarik nih dari riviewnya. Banyak yang bilang kalau readers pada kaget dengan umur Jongin yang masih kecil diawal chapter. Dan ada juga yang bilang kalau seharusnya peran Jongin nggak dibuat sekecil itu diawal. Alasannya memang benar, karena umur anjing itu nggak lama. Dan kalau pun Jongin udah gede, anjingnya kemungkinan udah mati (karena faktor umur anjing yang singkat).

Jadi Jongsoo mau kasih penjelasan sedikit. Rata-rata umur anjing (Golden Retriever) memang singkat sih, kalau nggak salah cuma sekitar 14 tahunan (itupun kalau nggak sakit dan ngerawatnya bener). Tapi balik lagi ya, ini **Fanfiction**. Genrenya **Fantasy**. Nah dari situlah kita diajak berpikir. Genre Fantasy itu kebanyakan _kan_ diluar nalar atau kemampuan manusia berpikir pada umumnya, jadi menurut JongSoo umur Kyungie nggak terlalu _bermasalah_ kok /modusmembeladiri/

~ Jongsoo harap kalian masih mau meninggalkan review, karena sesungguhnya review kalian adalah bentuk penghargaan buat Jongsoo.

Saranghae~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire or Dog?

…

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Romance, Fantasy

GS for Kyungsoo & Wonwoo

…

…

"S-siapa kau?" Jongin masih dalam mode terkejutnya. Bertanya gugup karena melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya membuat jiwa kelelakiannya teruji.

"Kyungie." jawab gadis itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

Jongin menelan ludah susah payah. Tidak! Apa gadis itu sudah gila? Mana mungkin Kyungie-nya menjadi manusia?

"K-k-kyung…K-kyu…" Jongin tergagap ketika gadis itu merangkak mendekati Jongin lalu menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin yang terlihat bodoh.

"Jongin lupa dengan Kyungie?" Kyungie bertanya lirih, membulatkan mata hijaunya lalu memiringkan kepala.

"Tidak! Ka-kau..! Kau salah masuk rumah ya?!" Jongin berkata sambil meninggikan volume suaranya "B-bagaimana kau bisa ada dikamarku gadis gila!?" lalu menatap Kyungie horror.

Bagaimana tidak? Keadaan Kyungie yang tak berpakaian, juga rambutnya yang berantakan, membuat Jongin berpikir jika gadis gila itu salah masuk rumah. Jika diingat-ingat, semalam Jongin tidak mabuk sepulang dari klub. Juga, ia tidak mungkin 'bermain' dengan gadis yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar dan 'menidurinya?'. Astaga!

Kyungie menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur. Jongin yang masih berada dibawah kembali dibuat menganga karena melihat sesuatu yang menurut Jongin…seksi?

"Jongin tidak mengingat Kyungie." ucap Kyungie sendu.

Melihat mata Kyungie mulai meredup, Jongin akhirnya berpikir kembali. Jika yang ada didepannya ini gadis gila, mana mungkin dia mengetahui namanya dan juga nama Kyungie? Tapi jika dia Kyungie, itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Kyungie-nya tidak mungkin berubah menjadi manusia. Lagi pula Kyungie _kan_ ada disini.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari sosok anjing gembilnya. Tidak, Jongin tak menemukan Kyungie dikamarnya. Atau jangan-jangan Kyungie ada diluar rumah?

Jongin berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya akibat terkejut sekaligus gugup. Ia menghela napas sambil kembali menatap gadis itu. Jongin menangkap sesuatu yang bersinar diantara dadanya, lalu tiba-tiba Jongin mengingat sesuatu.

Kalung?

Itu kalung yang dipakai Kyungie kemarin.

"K-kau…benar Kyungie?" Jongin kembali bersuara.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil memajukan bibirnya. Jongin kembali menelan ludah. Jiwa kelelakiannya benar-benar sedang diuji sekarang.

…

…

Kyungie duduk manis disofa putih dekat ranjang Jongin. Kaos cokelat yang kebesaran juga celana pendek yang sedari tadi melorot terpaksa Kyungie kenakan karena Jongin yang menyuruh. Kyungie tersenyum lebar ketika kedua manik hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Jongin tidak mau duduk?" tanya Kyungie polos.

Seketika Jongin berhenti dari aksi mondar mandirnya. Ia menghela napas, kemudian duduk dibangku tepat didepan Kyungie.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kau adalah Kyungie?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Kyungie menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak ingat."

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran kursi. Otaknya tidak mencerna keadaan dengan baik.

"Tapi…" Kyungie berucap lirih "Beberapa hari terakhir Kyungie melihat ada yang aneh dengan rumah Jongin."

Jongin menegakkan duduknya "Aneh?"

Kyungie mengangguk "Rumah Jongin ada yang mengawasi."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kyungie melihat ada asap tebal setiap kali Kyungie bangun. Dan kalung ini… ini pemberian darinya." terang Kyungie sambil menunjukkan kalung yang melingkar dileher putihnya.

"Darinya?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

Kyungie kembali mengangguk. Gadis itu tak berbicara lagi setelahnya. Ia hanya menunduk sambil memandangi kalung itu.

Jongin dibuat berpikir keras. Ada beberapa hal yang tak masuk logika. Pertama, fakta jika gadis didepannya ini adalah Kyungi. Jongin sebenarnya tak mau percaya. Bagaimana bisa seekor anjing bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis? Tapi saat Jongin melihat kalung yang melingkar dileher gadis itu, mau tak mau Jongin percaya karena sebelumnya Kyungie juga memakai kalung yang sama.

Kedua, memang tak mungkin jika Jongin meniduri seorang gadis semalam. Itu salah satu alasan kuat mengapa pada akhirnya Jongin mempercayai jika gadis itu adalah Kyungie. Dan cerita Kyungie tentang asap tebal yang memberinya kalung, itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Jongin.

"Aku masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. Kau itu anjingku, dan sekarang kau menjadi manusia. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal." Jongin berbicara dengan raut wajah bingung. Wajar memang, manusia mana yang tak akan terkejut jika mengetahui fakta mengejutkan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingat sedikit." jawab Kyungie pelan sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Sedikit.

"Sedikit?"

"Yang aku ingat hanya nama kota tempatku tinggal. Ada di Henburg." jawab Kyungie mantab.

Jongin kembali berpikir. Henburg? Itu nama kota? Yang benar saja? Di Korea mana ada nama kota yang seperti itu?

"Kau berasal dari luar negri?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kyungie menggeleng "Itu ada diatas sana." Lalu menatap keluar jendela. Kyungie menatap jauh kehamparan biru langit. Lalu mata hijaunya semakin meredup.

Jongin mengetahui satu fakta meskipun Kyungie tak mengatakannya. Bahwa Kyungie adalah makluk asing yang 'terbuang'.

…

…

Hari ini bibi Hong tidak datang kerumah Jongin untuk bekerja karena sakit. Jadi mau tak mau Jongin harus mempersiapkan sarapannya sendiri. Ia memang tak bisa memasak, namun jika hanya mengoleskan selai ke roti dan menuang susu ke gelas, lelaki itu masih dapat melakukannya sendiri.

Jongin sudah rapi dengan seragamnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga disusul Kyungie yang berjalan sambil melompat ceria dibelakanya. Rambut Kyungie yang panjang bergelombang bergoyang seiring tubuh rampingnya melangkah. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga celana agar tak melorot.

Jongin duduk diruang makan sambil mengunyah roti. Sedikit risih karena Kyungie terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Jongin tak terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kyungie ikut Jongin kesekolah." ucap Kyungie ceria namun hampir membuat Jongin tersedak.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut kesekolah."

Kyungie memajukan bibirnya lucu "Kenapa? Biasanya Kyungie ikut Jongin kesekolah."

"Karena kau masih berwujud anjing waktu itu. Sekarang…?" Jongin tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kyungie ikut! Kyungie mau menjaga Jongin~" rengeknya.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut, Kyungie. Sekarang wujudmu sudah berubah. Tidak boleh ada orang asing yang memasuki kawasan sekolah jika bukan siswa." Jongin memberi pengertian. Kyungie hanya diam mencerna ucapan Jongin.

"Lalu Kyungie pergi kemana?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau dirumah. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Kyungie tidak mau. Kyungie ingin menjaga Jongin disekolah."

Jika saja Kyungie masih berwujud anjing, maka Jongin akan dengan senang hati membawa Kyungie kesekolah. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Sebenarnya Jongin tak tega meninggalkan Kyungie sendiri dirumah. Apalagi dengan wujudnya sekarang. Kyungie masih membutuhkan banyak tuntunan karena gadis itu masih terlalu polos. Tapi jika Kyungie ikut kesekolah justru itu akan semakin merepotkan.

Jongin menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menatap manik mata hijau Kyungie dengan lembut "Kau harus tetap dirumah, Kyungie. Sekarang kau adalah seorang manusia. Apalagi jika orang lain tahu kau adalah anjing yang berubah manusia, hidupmu akan terancam. Kau tahu _kan_ bagaimana kehidupan di Seoul?"

Kyungie diam. Jika Jongin sudah menatap matanya seperti itu, Kyungie sudah tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku akan pulang cepat setelah selesai sekolah." Jongin mulai mengangat tasnya lalu berjalan kepintu depan. Kyungie mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"Hati-hati, Jongin." Kyungie melambaikan tangan dengan wajah masam. Ia menatap punggung Jongin hingga lelaki itu tak lagi terlihat oleh matanya.

Sementara Jongin, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tak terbiasa berangkat sekolah tanpa Kyungie. Ia tak terbiasa berangkat sekolah seperti ini. Ini aneh menurutnya. Jongin merasakan sesuatu dari bagian hidupnya menghilang. Jongin merasa anjing gembil kesayangannya menghilang.

…

…

Jongin berjalan malas menuju ke kelas. Ia merasa tak bersemangat hari ini. Pikiranya berkecamuk. Tentang anjingnya, tentang gadis itu, dan tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

Baiklah, bohong jika Jongin tak memikirkannya. Terbangun dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur dipelukannya, apalagi dengan keadaan gadis itu yang tak berpakaian sama sekali membuat Jongin panas dingin. Tubuh Kyungie yang mungil tapi berisi membuat otaknya melayang kemana-mana. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat bagian dalam seorang gadis secara langsung. Apa lagi kedua dada Kyungie yang….

"Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenpa kau?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Jongin terkejut. Ia menoleh kesisi kanan dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Mana Kyungie? Tumben kau tak mengajaknya kesekolah?" Chanyeol celingukan mencari keberadaan anjing gembul berbulu coklat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin gugup. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Kyungie berubah menjadi seorang gadis pada Chanyeol. Bisa kacau nanti.

"Yak!" Chanyeol menggeplak lengan Jongin karena tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"W-wae?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Tumben sekali Jongin bertingkah aneh. Biasanya makluk tan ini akan mengacuhkan dirinya jika itu mengenai Kyungie, tapi kali ini Jongin seperti orang linglung.

"Kau salah makan?" Chanyeol hendak mendaratkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jongin namun segera ditampik oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau belum sarapan ya? Atau… obatmu habis?" Chanyeol bertanya kelewat antusias.

"Obat apanya? Kau kira aku sedang stress?" Jongin kembali melangakah.

"Kau aneh pagi ini. Aku yakin kau belum sarapan. Bagaimana kalau kekeantin?"

"Jam pert…"

"Jam pertama kosong. Tenang saja, aku yang traktir." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeret tubuh Jongin menuju kantin.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

…

…

"Jongin sudah pergi." Ucap Kyungie sendu. Matanya yang hijau tak lepas dari jendela. Ia menatap keluar rumah dengan perasaan sedih. Biasanya Kyungie akan menemani Jongin kemanapun lelaki itu pergi. Sedari Jongin masih balita hingga dewasa Kyungie selalu mengawasi dan menjaga Jongin. Tapi hari ini ia tak bisa seperti itu.

Kyungie mengerutkan kening. Lalu memegangi perutnya.

"Kyungie lapar." gadis itu mengelus perutnya pelan. Sedari pagi Kyungie memang belum makan, mungkin itulah penyebab perutnya berbunyi.

Seketika wajah sendu itu berubah cerah saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kyungie mau daging." Senyum manisnya mengembang, lalu tanpa pikir panjang Kyungie berjalan sambil melompat menuju dapur. Kyungie selalu bersemangat jika itu mengenai daging. Kyungie sangat menyukai daging.

"Dimana Jongin meletakkan dagingnya?" Kyungie celingukan mencari daging karena tak menemukannya diatas meja. Ia berjalan mengitari dapur, masih berusaha mencari daging itu.

"Tak ada." ucapnya memelas.

Namun disaat itu juga hidungnya mencium aroma daging dari arah kulkas. Kyungie melirik sebentar sebelum ia berjalan mendekati lemari es itu. Satu tanganya masih ia gunakan untuk memegang celananya yang kebesaran, lalu satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu kulkas.

Cessss….

"Hmm…dingin." Ucap Kyungie polos. Mata hijaunya mengedar kesetiap sudut, mencari dimana daging itu berada. Kyungie menyibak rambutnya kebelakang telinga karena poninya yang panjang mengganggu penglihatan. Kemudian tersenyum cerah saat menemukan sebungus daging disudut kulkas paling atas.

Kyungie segera mengeluarkan daging itu tanpa menutup kulkasnya. Ia terlalu bersemangat dan juga lapar. Saat Kyungie membuka bungkusan itu matanya kembali meredup.

"Ini mentah." Lalu memajukan bibirnya kecewa.

Tapi perutnya semakin berbunyi kencang saat itu. Kyungie tidak bisa menahan laparnya lagi. Kyungie ingin makan.

"Mungin sedikit daging mentah tak akan membuat perut Kyungie berbunyi lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memutuskan untuk memakan daging itu. Perlahan mengambil 1 potong daging mentah yang paling kecil. Mengendusnya sebentar "Baunya gurih" lalu menggigitnya pelan.

"Enak." Kyungie berujar semangat. Ia kembali mengambil 1 potong daging. Kali ini sedikit besar lalu memakannya dengan ceria.

Kyungie masih sibuk mengunyah saat ia merasakan giginya ngilu. Kyungie menghentikan acara makannya. Giginya sangat ngilu hingga membuat kepalanya pening.

Kalung yang Kyungie pakai menyala. Hijau dan begitu terang. Kyungie menutup matanya karena silau. Namun pada saat itu juga rasa ngilu di gigirnya menghilang.

Kyungie merasa aneh pada dirinya. Cahaya pada kalung itu lenyap begitu saja ketika ia membuka mata. Kyungie menoleh pada sisi dapur, dan melihat pantulan wajahnya dari balik kaca jendela. Ia mengerjap saat mengetahui bahwa taringnya bertambah panjang.

…

…

"Sedang apa?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya yang tengah berdiri dibalik tembok.

Yang ditanya menoleh sebentar kemudian tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

Yang ditanya menggeleng "Tidak."

"Yah…Wonwoo-ya. Kenapa kau kaku sekali seperti ini, eoh? Jika kau terus seperti ini kau akan kesulitan mendapat teman nanti." gadis itu merangkul tubuh tinggi gadis bernama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum datar kemudian kembali memfokuskan matanya kedepan.

Yeri memanyunkan bibirnya ketika tak mendapat respon dari Wonwoo. Kemudian mengikuti arah pandang teman yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sedang melihat siapa?" tanyanya ketika menyadari jika Wonwoo tengah mengamati seseorang.

"Itu… Yang sedang duduk disana." Wonwoo menunjuk salah satu bangku kantin yang diduduki 2 lelaki tinggi namun berbeda warna kulit.

"Jongin Oppa?" tanya Yeri sambil mengerutkan kening.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Yeri sesaat "Kau mengenalnya?"

Yeri mengangguk, "Dia sepupuku. Wae?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku lihat beberapa kali dia membawa seekor anjing kesekolah."

"Ahh…itu Kyungie. Anjing kesayangan Jongin Oppa." terang Yeri bersemangat.

"Anjing kesayangan?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Yeri mengangguk, "Jongin Oppa sangat menyayanginya. Kyungie sudah dipelihara sejak Jongin Oppa masih kecil. Jadi ya…begitulah, dia tidak pergi kemanapun tanpa Kyungie."

Wonwoo tak lagi bertanya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua lelaki yang kini tengah meminum jus dibangku kantin.

"Lalu kemana anjing itu?"

Yeri celingukan, "Entahlah. Aku juga belum melihatnya."

Wonwoo tak menanggapi ucapan Yeri. Ia lebih memilih mengamati lelaki bernama Jongin itu lebih lama.

"Anjing kesayangan, ya?" gumam Wonwoo lirih, kemudian tersenyum miring.

…

…

 _Terkadang yang selalu mengawasimu memiliki suatu rahasia_

 _Rahasia besar yang menentukan jalan hidupmu_

 _Bisa dibilang itu 'takdir'_

 _Namun takdir tak akan berjalan jika tak ada 'sebab'_

 _Sebab mengapa makluk 'asing' seperti kalian berada dibumi_

 _Jawabannya begitu sederhana,_

 _Karena Tuhan telah merencanakan segalanya_

 _ **KAISOO - MEANIE**_

…

…

Jongin pulang dengan terburu. Ia memiliki firasat tak enak mengenai Kyungie. Gadis itu. Ahh, entah mengapa sejak disekolah Jongin tak berhenti memikirkannya.

Jongin baru saja turun dari bus ketika seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi menubruknya dari depan. Ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika saja ia tak memiliki refleks yang bagus.

"Maaf." Lelaki itu membungkuk sebentar. Jongin diam, tak merespon karena masih terkejut. Jika dilihat-lihat, lelaki tinggi yang menubruknya ini hampir seumuran dengan Jongin. Berkulit tan seperti miliknya, namun memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sepertinya dia juga pelajar. Tapi…kemana seragam sekolahnya?

Jongin masih terdiam ketika lelaki itu menatap tubuhnya dengan cermat. Jongin mulai tersadar dan berniat membalas permintaan maaf itu. Namun lelaki tinggi yang memakai pakaian serba hitam segera melangkah pergi setelah membungkuk kecil untuk berpamitan pada Jongin.

"Aneh." gumam Jongin lirih kemudian mulai kembali berjalan meninggalkan halte.

Baru beberapa meter Jongin berjalan, lelaki tinggi yang tadi menabraknya berhenti melangkah. Lelaki itu berbalik untuk menatap punggung Jongin. Ia mengamati Jongin dari kepala hingga kakinya. Hanya sesaat kemudian kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Kim Jongin." lalu tersenyum miring.

…

…

Jongin berjalan dengan terburu ketika melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Apa jangan-jangan Kyungie kabur? Kyungie itu tipe anjing yang tidak suka jika berdiam dirumah. Ya ampun, tidak, tidak! Sekarang Kyungie bukan seekor anjing tapi seorang gadis.

Jongin masuk rumah dengan perasaan gugup. Ia langsung mengedar kesetiap sudut ruangan dan menemukan isi kotak mainan Kyungie berserakan kemana-mana. Jongin semakin tak karuan. Dimana Kyungie?

"Kyungie." Panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyungie?" panggilnya lagi. Jongin berjalan memasuki dapur. Ia kembali mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati dapurnya juga berantakan. Kulkasnya yang tak tertutup dan juga daging mentah berserakan dilantai juga meja makan. Belum lagi bekas kotak susu yang tumpah hingga membuat lantainya basah. Rumahnya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Astaga! Apa ini? Mengapa jadi seperti ini?" Jongin memandang dapurnya dengan tatapan kosong. Memang seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan Kyungie sendirian dirumah.

Craass….

Jongin mendengar suara aneh dari atas –lebih tepatnya dari arah kamarnya.

"Kyungie?"

Lalu ia segera melangkah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Jongin berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa, bahkan dirinya masih memakai sepatu sekolah dan tas gendongnya.

Jongin masuk kekamar dengan perasaan khawatir, entah apa yang ia khawatirkan. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja hadir tanpa sebab.

"Kyungie?" panggil Jongin lagi. Namun tak ada sahutan. Ia menatap arah kamar mandi yang terbuka kemudian berjalan kesana.

"Kyungie, apa yang kau…"

"Jongin!" Kyungie berseru riang saat melihat Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Jongin dibuat bungkam dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Kyungie basah kuyup. Dan posisinya yang tengah mengarah kejendela sambil memegang slang air cukup membuat Jongin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu saat ini.

"Jongin mau bermain air dengan Kyungie?" lalu Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar.

…

…

Kyungie berdiri dengan senyum mengembang disudut ruangan. Menatap Jongin yang sedang sibuk memilihkan baju untuknya. Kyungie memainkan handuk yang ada dikepala sambil bergumam pelan.

"Jongin lama sekali pulangnya. Kyungie bosan dirumah."

Lelaki tan itu hanya diam. Ia mendengar tapi tak berniat merespon. Entahlah, dirinya hanya sedang kesal saja. Tak ada maid dirumah, dan Kyungie membuat rumahnya seperti kapal pecah. Bagaimana ia bisa membersihkan kekacauan ini nanti?

"Jongin." panggil Kyungie pelan. Senyumnya masih mengembang ketika ia mencoba melangkah untuk mendekati Jongin.

"Jangan kemari. Diam disitu!" perintah Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Kyungie memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau basah. Kau harus tetap diam dan berdiri diatas kain itu sebelum aku menemukan baju yang pas untukmu." lalu Jongin kembali sibuk mengacak lemarinya.

Kyungie mengangguk patuh.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya?" Kyungie bertanya antusias.

"Baik." Jawab Jongin singkat lalu menutup lemarinya setelah ia rasa menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Kyungie.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungie dengan membawa pakaian dikedua tangannya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu. Jongin baru sadar jika Kyungie itu mungil. Bahkan tingginya tak melebihi batas lehernya. Dan juga mata Kyungi…cantik. Berwarna hijau cerah dan bersinar lembut. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang, juga bibir tebal yang ranum semakin membuat gadis itu terlihat seksi.

Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin!

Jongin berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan pikirannya yang melebar kemana-mana.

"Pakai ini dan keringkan rambutmu dengan benar." ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan pakaian yang ada ditangan kanannya. Kyungie mendongak lucu menatap wajah Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Ini untuk Kyungie?"

Jongin mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu karena mata Kyungie langsung mengarah pada pakaian yang ada ditangan kiri Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ini untukmu dan ini untukku."

Kyungie menggeleng, "Kyungie mau yang itu." lalu menunjuk ke kaos putih yang sebenarnya ingin Jongin kenakan sendiri.

Jongin menghela napas, "Baiklah. Segera ganti baju. Aku akan ganti dikamar mandi bawah. Segera turun dan bantu aku membereskan dapur." lalu Jongin berjalan keluar kamar setelah menyerahkan kaos putihnya pada Kyungie.

"Aku akan cepat." ucap Kyungie kelewat ceria.

…

…

Wonwoo sedang duduk sendiri dihalte bus sore itu. Angin musin semi yang menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya seolah menggambarkan hatinya yang sedang terluka. Wonwoo masih mengenakan seragam sekolah meskipun jam pulang sudah sejak siang. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tak ingin pulang, karena ketika berada dirumah dirinya akan semakin terbayang sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Mata sipit gadis itu mengarah kebawah, menatap sepatu sekolahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak pulang?"

Wonwoo menatap sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam tengah berdiri tepat didepannya. Gadis itu mendongak, mencari tahu siapa yang menyapanya.

"M-Mingyu?"

"Masih tetap ingin disini?" tanya lelaki bernama Mingyu itu lembut.

Wonwoo kembali menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu menghela napas. Wonwoo akan selalu seperti ini.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga kerumah." ucap Mingyu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap tangan itu datar. Tak ada niatan darinya untuk menerima uluran kebaikan dari Mingyu.

"Aku akan pulang setelah senja berakhir." ucap Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi.

Mingyu menarik kembali tangannya, kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah kiri Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap wajah datar Wonwoo dari samping. Mata sipit gadis itu telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu?" tanya Mingyu setelah beberapa detik terpaku dengan wajah manis Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar.

"Kejadian itu tak akan pernah aku lupakan, Kim Mingyu. Seberapapun aku berusaha, tetap tak bisa." ujar Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu kembali menghela napas. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo saat ini.

"Kau pasti akan menemukannya." Mingyu berkata untuk memberi keyakinan pada Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti bisa menemukan saudaramu, Jeon Wonwoo." lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut seolah perkataannya adalah mantra untuk membuat Wonwoo-nya kuat.

"Ya…-"

"-Semoga." Wonwoo tersenyum kecut.

…

…

TBC

…

…

~ Ehem… Jadi begini /pasangwajahsokserius/ Seperti yang sudah kalian baca, ada tokoh baru yang masuk. Alesannya? Karena Jongsoo mengubah alur cerita hehe..

~ Awalnya Jongsoo mau bikin Romance Fantasy yang lebih berat ke Romance. Tapi salahkan otak JongSoo yang selalu melanglang buana kemana-mana, jadilah nanti Fic ini lebih berat ke Fantasy.

~ Btw kenapa pilih cast **MEANIE** (Mingyu  & Wonwoo) karena Jongsoo bingung menentukan cast **GS** yang cocok. Kalau seluruhnya diambil dari **EXO** takutnya nggak sesuai sama kareakter peran. Dan karena kebetulan JongSoo lagi demen sama 13 kecebong (read= **SEVENTEEN)** jadilah ambil cast **MEANIE**. Lagipula sifat datarnya Wonwoo pas banget sama karakter dia disini nanti wkwk…

~ Mereka semua akan saling berhubungan kok, tenang aja. Jadi kalian nggak akan terlalu bingung sama jalan cerita yang rumit ini :v

~ Oiya, inget sama Fic JongSoo yang **Sacrifice** kan? Nah level ke Fantasy-an(?) Vampire or Dog ini hampir sama, jadi Fantasy yang bener-bener Fantasy /apasih?/

~ Review dari kalian akan tetap Jongsoo tunggu ya…

~ Btw, update cepet nih masih dalam rangka permintaan maaf setelah 4 bulan hiatus :v

Selamat Malam Mingyu(?)

Saranghae~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Jongin..."

"Eung"

"Jongin... bangun~"

Kyungie merengut ketika tubuh itu kembali tenggelam dibalik selimut. Perutnya terus saja berbunyi, dan tak ada satu dagingpun dikulkas. Kyungie jadi menyesal sudah menghabiskan semua daging disana.

"Jongin... Kyungie lapar~"

Gadis itu merangkak naik kesisi ranjang. Memajukan bibirnya lucu sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang mulai perih. Hah... andai saja ada daging manis disini, pasti Kyungie sudah-

Mata Kyungie melebar ketika hidungnya mencium aroma manis daging. Matanya yang hijau berbinar, pun gigi taringnya memanjang seketika. Kyungie lapar, dan aroma daging ini... menggugah insting memangsanya.

"Eung..."

Jongin bergerak ketika Kyungie menyentuh tubuhnya dari balik selimut hingga tersibak secara tak sengaja. Kyungie tersenyum saat matanya mengarah pada leher Jongin yang entah mengapa membuat rasa lapar juga hausnya semakin menjadi. Perlahan Kyungie mendekat, mengendus aroma leher Jongin yang begitu manis. Kyungie mulai menjilat, menyesap, juga sedikit menggigit leher Jongin pelan. Ia begitu ingin makan, rasa laparnya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Kyungie mulai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mengarahkan gigi taring tajamnya tepat pada pembuluh darah Jongin. Kyungie tinggal mengoyak leher itu saja, maka rasa laparnya akan hilang.

"Kyungie mau memakan Jongin~" gadis itu tersenyum sebentar, namun segera memudar ketika melihat mata Jongin terbuka.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat gigi taring Kyungie yang memanjang pun mata hijau yang berbinar.

Grep!

Kyungie bergerak menindih Jongin, mengarahkan senyum manisnya pada lelaki itu kemudian kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Jongin.

"Kyungie lapar... Kyungie ingin memakan Jongin."

Glup!

Lelaki itu menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika ia rasa benda lembut dan basah menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Tubuhnya menegang pun bulu kuduknya berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya!" Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungie hingga gadis itu terpental kesampingnya.

Kyungie merengut, "Jongin kenapa mendorong Kyungie?"

"Kenapa kau men-menjil-"

"Kyungie kan lapar. Dari tadi siang Kyungie belum makan. Kyungie tidak suka sereal yang ada dimangkuk itu," telunjuk mungil Kyungie mengarah pada mangkuk yang tergeletak dekat meja belajar Jongin, "Tiba-tiba rasanya tidak enak."

Jongin menepuk dahinya. Bagimana Jongin bisa mendadak bodoh seperti ini. Kyungie sekarang bukan anjing, dia itu manusia. Jelas ia tidak akan suka makanan anjing.

Lelaki itu menatap wajah Kyungie yang tertekuk kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan membelikanmu daging. Tapi kau jangan ikut." Jongin mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

Kyungie bertepuk tangan riang mendengar ucapan itu, "Kyungie mau yang sudah matang ya, Jongin. Kyungie mau yang dipanggang."

Tanpa menjawab lelaki itu kemudian menyambar jaket dan berjalan kearah pintu, namun belum sempat ia meraih kenopnya, Jongin berbalik, "Jangan keluarkan taringmu sebelum aku pulang."

...

...

 **Title :**

 **Vampire or Dog?**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo – Meanie**

 **Author :**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer :**

 **Cast belong to God, SM Ent, Pledis Ent, their parents, EXO-L and Carat.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

...

...

Wonwoo segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pohon ketika melihat Jongin keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Matanya menajam, mengamati segala sudut yang masih terang dengan pencahayaan lampu disana-sini. Gadis itu menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengarahkan tatapannya pada jendela kamar yang berada dipaling ujung. Tiba-tiba saja mata Wonwoo berubah. Berwarna biru dan berbinar indah. Ia terus saja menatap kejendela, memfokuskan auranya untuk kemudian mendapati jendela yang terbuka dengan kekuatan miliknya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mengetahui jika kekuatannya tak berkurang meskipun ia berada didunia yang berbeda. Jika seperti ini, ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Putri Henburg.

Wonwoo mulai mengayunkan kaki untuk mendekati jendela agar lebih jelas mengawasi Tuan Putri'nya'. Namun baru satu langkah ia ambil, seseorang menyembulkan kepala dari sana.

Wonwoo kembali menyembunyikan tubuh dibalik pohon. Menghindari sesuatu yang mungkin saja membahayakan dirinya.

Beberapa detik berlalu hingga Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mengintip kesana. Ia mengerjap ketika matanya menangkap sosok berambut panjang dari jendela.

' _Dia...'_

...

...

Kyungie masih diposisinya. Diatas kasur milik Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Ia senang saat membayangkan daging panggang yang akan dibawa Jongin pulang nanti.

Gadis itu mulai beranjak ketika melihat bola berwarna kuning tak jauh dari mangkuk makannya-sewaktu masih menjadi anjing. Ia tersenyum riang menghampiri bolanya, mungkin bermain sebentar akan sedikit mengurangi rasa laparnya.

Brak!

Kyungie berjingkat ketika suara itu tiba-tiba menggema. Kyungie sontak mengalihkan perhatian pada jendela kaca tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengamati jendela itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seingatnya Jongin selalu mengunci jendela saat malam. Tapi bagaimana bisa jendela itu terbuka ketika tak ada angin yang meniupnya?

Semakin penasaran akhirnya Kyungie memilih mendekat ke jendela dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Kyungie celingukan, mengamati sekitar rumah Jongin untuk meneliti barangkali ada sesuatu yang aneh tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," gumamnya.

Kyungie mencoba tak menghiraukan dan memilih kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia berbalik namun tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh ujung jendela.

Kyungie terdiam ketika ia rasa ada aura lain disana. Aura dari ujung jendela yang dibuka paksa oleh kekuatan seperti miliknya. Aura yang pekat namun memiliki kehampaan disana.

"Apa disekitar rumah Jongin ada makluk seperti Kyungie?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa.

...

...

Jongin menganga lebar melihat adegan didepannya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip.

Kyungie memakan daging panggang dengan cara yang luar biasa aneh. Memang, anjing itu... um maksudnya gadis itu makan menggunakan tangan, tapi Jongin tetap saja dibuat 'kagum'. Bayangkan saja, Jongin memebawa dua bungkus daging panggang, dan habis hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Kau langsung menelannya, ya?" Jongin memicing.

"Hehe... Kyungie kan lapar, Jongin. Jadi Kyungie makan seperti itu. Maaf." ucap Kyungie sambil menyeka bibirnya yang belepotan kecap sisa daging panggang.

Melihat pergerakan kecil dari Kyungie entah mengapa membuat dada Jongin berdesir tak karuan. Rambut panjang gadis itu yang tergerai menutupi dua gundukan berbalut kaos putih tipis, bibir merah delima yang tebal dan menggoda, mata hijau cantik yang semakin menambah kesan sensual makluk asing yang satu ini.

Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin!

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh diotaknya. Ia sendiri heran, tiap kali melihat Kyungie entah mengapa otaknya selalu tak terkontrol. Padahal mereka baru sehari tinggal bersama-dengan wujud Kyungie sebagai seorang gadis tentu saja.

"Jongin..." panggil Kyungie pelan.

Yang dipanggil mendadak gugup, takut kalau-kalau Kyungie menangkap gelagat aneh darinya.

"Huh?"

"Apa disekitar sini ada makluk seperti Kyungie?" Kyungie menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

Jongin mencoba menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan itu, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah satu-satunya."

Kyungie mengerutkan kening.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat reaksi Kyungie yang tak biasa.

"Tadi Kyungie merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat Jongin pergi."

"Berbeda?" Jongin melirik kesemua sudut kamar. Nada bicara Kyungie seperti menandakan jika akan ada bahaya yang mengancam.

Melihat Jongin yang ketakutan gadis itu menghela napas. Tidak, Jongin tidak boleh merasa takut seperti itu. Kyungie tidak suka jika Jongin'nya' ketakutan. Ia harus menjaga Jongin seperti biasa. Ya, ia harus menjaga Jongin.

"Ah.. tidak, tidak!" Kyungie menggerakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada,"Tadi Kyungie hanya bercanda," kemudian tersenyum yang sebenarnya dipaksakan.

"Ish!"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya yang justru membuat Kyungie ingin tertawa.

Grep!

Tangan Kyungie bergerak mengenggam tangan Jongin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lelaki itu yang berada diseberang mejanya kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"W-wae?" Jongin gugup.

Kyungie masih tersenyum, "Jongin terlihat semakin tampan jika sedang ketakutan."

"A-apa yang kau katakan? S-siapa yang ketakutan?"

"Kyungie tahu kalau Jongin ketakutan," goda gadis itu dengan nada yang dibuat lucu.

"Ya!" dengan cepat Jongin melepaskan menggenggam tangan Kyungie, "Aku tidak takut. Kau saja yang menyimpulkan demikian," kemudian segera beranjak untuk membereskan piring sisa makanan Kyungie.

Kyungie ikut berdiri, mengekori Jongin hingga kedapur dengan senyum yang tak juga pudar diwajahnya. Menurut Kyungie, Jongin terlihat manis jika sedang malu seperti itu.

Jongin meletakkan seluruh piring diwastafel dan mencucinya, sementara Kyungie berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Jongin. Gadis itu terus saja memegangi celana training kebesaran yang bahkan menelan ujung kakinya agar tak melorot.

Ketika Jongin sudah selesai mencuci dan berbalik untuk kembali menuju kamar dan beristirahat tiba-tiba dirinya terdiam. Matanya menangkap sosok Kyungie yang berdiri dengan manis didepannya. Ah, Jongin tidak terdiam karena Kyungie yang menghalangi jalannya. Tapi karena merasa aneh dengan _style_ gadis itu. Menurutnya, Kyungie sama sekali tidak keren.

"Kenapa kau terus memegangi celanamu?"

Kyungie menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang memegang celananya.

"Ini kebesaran. Jika Kyungie tidak memeganginya, dia akan melorot. Seperti ini," dan seiring berakhirnya kalimat itu, Kyungie melepas pegangannya pada celana. Benar saja, celana Kyungie melorot tepat dibawah pinggul dan terlihat tidak nyaman.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ia lupa akan hal itu. Kyungie adalah seorang gadis. Ia butuh pakaian yang sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Belum lagi... Kyungie membutuhkan dalaman agar... ehem dadanya tidak terlalu menonjol seperti itu.

"Kita beli pakaian untukmu, besok."

Ucapan Jongin berhasil membuat mata bulat kehijauan itu berbinar.

"Waah... apa itu berarti Jongin akan mengajak Kyungie ke toko yang super besar?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kyungie mauuu..." ucapnya sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungie yang seperti itu. Ia ingin mengelus kepala Kyungie seperti ketika masih menjadi anjing kesayangannya. Namun menyadari Kyungienya sudah menjadi gadis manis, Jongin jadi sedikit ragu.

"Kita istirahat sekarang. Besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap. Mengerti," dan ucapan Jongin diangguki dengan semangat oleh Kyungie.

...

...

"Dari mana?"

Mingyu membuka mata ketika ia rasa pintu apartemennya terbuka. Mengamati lamat-lamat sosok gadis manis yang nampak lesu tak bersemangat.

"Mencari udara."

Mingyu menghela napas kasar.

"Jangan berbohong."

Si gadis menatap tajam.

"Berhenti menekanku seperti itu, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mendekati Wonwoo. Mengamati raut lesu itu sebentar kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak menekanmu. Aku hanya khawatir," Mingyu menyentuh tangan Wonwoo. Terasa begitu dingin disana.

Wonwoo masih diam. Terlalu malas untuk membalas ucapan Mingyu.

"Eiy... jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek tahu," goda Mingyu yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo menatapnya jengkel.

Mingyu menahan tawa, Wonwoo terlihat begitu lucu jika sedang seperti ini.

"Gyu..."

"Em?"

Wonwoo gigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ada banyak keraguan disana.

Mingyu diam, memberi kesempatan Wonwoo agar mengucapkan kalimat tanpa desakkan darinya.

"Kenapa aku mulai takut?"

Warna mata gadis itu pudar. Dari biru cerah menjadi biru pucat.

"...aku takut mendekatinya," Wonwoo meremas tangan Mingyu yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

Mingyu menghela napas sebentar kemudian menarik tubuh sang gadis untuk dipeluknya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Bukankah tujuan kita kemari memang untuk ini?" elusan pada punggung gadisnya terasa begitu lembut, "Aku akan tetap ada dibelakangmu. Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tugasmu dan menemukan solusinya. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan pergi keluar tanpa memberitahuku, megerti?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Membawa kepalanya semakin tenggelam didada Mingyu.

"Maaf..."

...

...

Kyungie sudah rapi. Kaos biru dan celana kebesaran menjadi _style_ -nya pagi ini. Gadis itu duduk manis didepan televisi sembari menunggu Jongin selesai bersiap-siap.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga ekor matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang turun dari anak tangga.

"Jongin sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungie kelewat semangat.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil sehelai roti dan menuang susu dari kulkas kegelas bening miliknya. Kyungie mengamati pergerakan Jongin dengan seksama. Bibir ranumnya tak henti tersenyum. Jongin terlihat sangat keren jika sedang makan seperti itu.

Jongin risih sebenarnya. Terus-terusan ditatap seperti itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapan dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Kyungie mengekor dibelakang. Begitu ia lihat Jongin memasuki mobil Kyungie juga ikut naik. Ingat kan kalau Kyungie itu dulunya adalah seekor anjing pintar? Jadi sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana kebiasaan manusia jika sedang melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Termasuk membuka pintu mobil.

Kyungie duduk manis disamping kemudi dengan ceria lalu kembali menatap wajah Jongin begitu mobil dijalankan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Jongin peringati.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Aku tak suka ditatap seperti itu,"

Kyungie merengut kemudian mengarahkan matanya kedepan.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, merasa lucu dengan tingkah gadis itu.

Keadaan mendadak hening. Jongin masih sibuk menyetir sedangkan Kyungie hanga memainkan jari-jarinya untuk menghalau rasa bosan.

Jongin melirik sebentar dan matanya menangkap kalung Kyungie yang sedikit bersinar.

"Ehem... Kyung," panggil Jongin lirih, terasa begitu aneh saat memanggilnya.

Kyungie menoleh, "Um?"

"Kalungmu... bersinar."

Kyungie buru-buru menatap kalungnya.

"Kau masih belum mengatakan padaku, mengenai kalung itu, kota tempat asalmu, dan juga bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi manusia."

Kyungie menyentuh kalungnya yang perlahan meredup hingga sinarnya menghilang.

"Kyungie masih belum mengingatnya."

Dari balik kemudi Jongin dapat merasakan aura kesedihan dari Kyungie. Ia sadar betul bahwa Kyungie adalah makluk istimewa. Seekor binatang yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia memang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Jongin yakin pasti ada rahasia besar dalam diri Kyungie. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah ingatan gadis itu. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa dirinya. Jongin menjadi semakin penasaran.

Tak mau semakin membuat Kyungie sedih akhirnya Jongin tak bertanya lagi. Membiarkan gadis itu larut dalam lamunan hingga mobilnya menepi dihalaman sebuah toko besar.

...

...

Kyungie mengekori Jongin. Senyum cerah tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dengan masih memegangi celana kebesaran yang melekat pada pinggangnya Kyungie mengarahkan pandangan kemana-mana.

"Pilih beberapa baju yang cocok untukmu," Kyungie menatap wajah Jongin yang kini berada disampingnya. Senyum gadis itu kian cerah.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya kelewat ceria dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Setelahnya Kyungie segera berputar-putar, mencari pakaian yang ia suka ditemani satu pegawai toko wanita.

"Jongiiin...," Kyungie berlari kearah lelaki tan yang tengah duduk diam diatas sofa bulu diujung ruangan setelah beberapa lama menunggu. Memperlihatkan dua buah benda berbusa dengan corak yang berbeda.

Jongin melebarkan matanya, "A-apa yang k-kau..."

"Bagus yang gambar macan atau yang bulat-bulat?" Kyungie mendekatkan benda itu didepan wajah Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin gelagapan. Hey, dia itu remaja normal. Jika ada seorang gadis yang menunjukkan dalaman pembungkus payudara seperti itu pasti langsung gugup. Apalagi Kyungie menunjukkannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, didepan seluruh pegawai toko.

Astaga!

"Ya! Jauhkan benda itu dari wajahku," Jongin menampik kecil tangan Kyungie.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Jongin menghela napas kasar. Baiklah, sepertinya ia memang harus bertindak. Kyungie tak akan bisa beres mengatur hal semacam ini.

...

Jongin sudah mandi. Dia juga sudah makan malam bersama Kyungie setelah membeli beberapa daging didekat toko baju sore tadi. Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk Jongin beristirahat. Ia begitu lelah. Mengurusi segala hal yang diperlukan seorang gadis ternyata menguras begitu banyak tenaganya.

Jongin baru akan merebahkan diri sebelum ia sadar ada yang mengganjal dikepalanya. Matanya mengedar kesegala arah. Dan ia baru sadar jika Kyungie tak ada dikamarnya. Dimana gadis itu?

Jongin kembali beranjak dari atas kasur, berniat mencari Kyungie yang tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

"Kyungie...," panggil Jongin pelan.

"Kyungie...," panggilnya lagi setelah tak ada jawaban.

"...dimana gadis itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kyu-"

Bruk!

Jongin sontak menoleh kebelakang. Suara benda jatuh dari arah kamar mandi. Apa Kyungie disana?

Jongin berinisiatif mendekati kamar mandi. Menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan-pelan.

"Kyungie?"

"Jongin..."

Kyungie mencicit pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat Kyungie berjongkok disudut kamar mandi sembari memegangi dua buah dadanya.

Kyungie menunduk, "Kyungie tidak suka memakainya. Ini sesak."

"Memakai apa?"

"Yang ada disini," Kyungie tunjukkan dua buah dadanya pada Jongin dengan wajah polos.

Sementara Jongin, jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu. Dia bahkan sudah tak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya. Kyungie sedang mengenakan piyama tidur bergambar pinguin dan kini berjalan kearahnya.

Jongin telan ludahnya susah payah. Kenapa Kyungie mendadak menjadi semakin manis dengan rambut bergelombang yang setengah basah seperti itu?

Astaga, kau berpikiran apa Jongin!

"Jangan mendekat!" Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kyungie.

Sontak Kyungie diam ditempat, sedikit terkejut ketika Jongin mengeluarkan nada diatas rata-rata.

Ia pandang wajah Jongin yang mendadak gugup.

"Tapi Kyungie sesak. Boleh kan kalau Kyungie tidak memakainya."

Glup!

Jongin telan ludah ketika tangan mungil Kyungie mulai membuka satu-satu kancing piyamanya. Jongin mendadak susah bernapas. Seolah oksigen yang ia pasok keparu-paru menguar begitu saja.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakuk-!"

Set!

Jongin berhenti teriak begitu listrik dirumahnya tiba-tiba padam. Dan secara otomatis Kyungie menajamkan pandangan, mengendus keras saat Ia rasakan aura aneh mengerubung disekitarnya.

"Jongin... jangan jauh-jauh dari Kyungie," titah gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Lelaki itu kemudian menegakkan badan ketika tubuh mungil Kyungie berjalan melewatinya.

"Pasti sedang ada pemadaman rutin. Aku akan cari lilin untuk-,"

"Jangan!," Jongin berhenti melangkan begitu tangan mungil Kyungie menggenggam lengannya, "Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tetap disini. Disamping Kyungie."

Tak ada ucapan lagi setelahnya. Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungie menghangat. Dan entah bagaimana ia merasa khawatir tanpa sebab. Sepertinya Kyungie sedang merasakan sesuatu.

Mata Jongin terus mengamati pergerakan Kyungie. Mengikuti setiap langkah yang gadis itu buat.

Wuuushh!

Angin berhembus begitu kencang, menerbangkan helaian rambut Kyungie yang terurai kebawah. Padahal tak ada jendela atau pintu yang terbuka.

Jongin merinding. Seolah ia juga merasakan kehadiran 'orang' lain disekitarnya.

"Kyung-,"

"Sstt! Dia ada disini," Kyungie menyentuhkan telunjuk mungilnya didepan bibir, memberi tanda agar Jongin tak banyak bicara.

"S-siapa?"

"Makluk itu."

"M-makluk?"

Kyungie tak menjawab. Ia memilih berjalan pelan untuk mencari sekelebat bayangan yang sempat ia lihat sambil terus menggenggam lengan Jongin.

Brak!

"Argh!"

"Kyungie!"

Jongin tersentak begitu genggaman tangannya pada Kyungie terlepas dan mendapati tubuh Kyungie terlempar jauh hingga menabrak pintu dapur. Jongin buru-buru mendekat dan berjongkok didepan gadis itu.

"Kyung... apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa terbang dan... dan..."

Jongin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu ia lihat mata Kyungie bersinar. Berwarna hijau cerah dengan pupil mengecil.

"Aku mau darah."

"Huh?"

"Aku mau darah," Kyungie tatap mata Jongin tajam. Dua gigi tarinya memanjang secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat sang lelaki tan kaget diantara otaknya yang mencoba memahami situasi.

Grep!

Kyungie menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat, mengarahkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin untuk menghirup aroma manis lelaki itu.

"Kau... manis."

Jongin melebarkan mata begitu ia rasa lehernya basah. Kyungie mencium dan menyesapnya lembut tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun. Tapi bukannya melawan, Jongin justru hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa ia rasa seluruh tulangnya kaku. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja Jongin tak bisa. Ini aneh.

"Bolehkah aku merasakan satu tetes saja?"

Kyungie semakin gencar menghisap leher Jongin. Membawa tubuh kaku itu semakin dekat dengannya.

Taring yang ada disudut bibir Kyungie semakin panjang dan mulai berubah warna. Aura pekat menguar begitu mulut Kyungie melebar.

Trang!

Belum sempat dua taringnya menancap, tiba-tiba sebuah benda kaca terjatuh dari atas meja. Jongin tersentak. Merasakan tubuh mungil yang ada dipelukannya lunglai seiring lampu rumahnya menyala.

Angin berhembus kembali.

Dingin.

Dan itu yang menyadarkan Jongin dari situasi aneh ini.

...

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungie diatas tempat tidur dengan pelan. Menarik selimut hingga batas leher kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang tepat disamping Kyungie.

Jongin tatap lamat-lamat wajah pucat yang penuh peluh itu dalam diam. Beberapa menit lalu Jongin merasa aneh pada dirinya. Sebuah rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Jantungnya panas seolah ada sebuah benda berharga didalam sana yang lahir seiring Kyungie menyentuhnya.

Tapi benda apa?

Jongin menyingkap poni yang menutupi sebagian dahi Kyungie, untuk kemudian mengambil napas panjang. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Terasa begitu cepat dan tak masuk akal. Kyungie terlempar dan menabrak pintu dapur tepat didepannya. Taring panjang yang berubah warna, sebutan 'makluk' yang tak ada wujudnya, dan juga sesapan lembut bibir Kyungie pada lehernya.

Jongin merasakan dadanya bergetar. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh bagian itu. Tidak lama, karena setelah beberapa detik netranya kembali fokus pada sang gadis manis.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

...

TBC

...

Merindukan Vampire or Dog?

Saya masih menunggu tanggapan kalian mengenai Fiksi ini.

Review? :)


End file.
